Ribon Noir
by Unubium
Summary: Luego de la horrible declaracion de Riza que lastimo en lo profundo del alama a Roy, el la descubrira en un jardin de Versalles...con otro...Royai
1. Prólogo

Ribon Noir

Curioso.

Es muy curioso que en una noche cambie todo lo planeado, lo soñado, lo deseado, curioso que en una sola noche todo un reino se haya venido abajo en nuestras narices. Una sola noche bastó para acabar con nuestros emblemas, Ninguno le tomó importancia al asunto. Total, éramos nobles, qué nos importaba el pueblo, ellos solo debían trabajar y pagar nuestros deseos, éramos los dueños de sus vidas, capases de hacer lo que queramos con ellas. Ellos nos debían respeto y obediencia, éramos sus amos y ellos los esclavos. Lo que les pasará no nos importaría siempre y cuando ellos paguen los impuestos por quedarse en nuestras tierras, éramos los dueños de todo que pudiéramos desear, si nosotros queríamos cazar, cazamos, si queríamos abusar de una mujer, la violábamos, si queríamos que sus hijos nos sirvieran, ellos debían entregárnoslos, si queríamos hacer una fiesta o un baile mientras ellos morían de hambre también lo hacíamos, si queríamos vestirnos con telas extranjeras más no con las nuestras también lo hacíamos. Si queríamos explotarlos lo hacíamos. Si queríamos maltratarlos o saciar nuestros problemas sexuales, desquitarnos nuestros problemas mentales lo podíamos hacer. Si queríamos sus vidas también lo hacíamos. Éramos los dueños del universo capases de hacer lo que quisiéramos. Los maltratábamos, pisábamos su dolor, hambre, miseria, analfabetismo, enfermedades con nuestros zapatos de hebilla dorada o ocultábamos sus suplicas con nuestro vestidos de encaje y finas telas. Maquillábamos su sufrimiento con polvos blancos. Escondíamos su vejez con pelucas tan altas como la catedral. Escondíamos sus dolencias con abanicos de seda. Porqué éramos superiores. Éramos el emblema del país y ellos debían pagar para que nosotros sigamos siendo ese emblema, éramos superiores, éramos cultos, éramos finos y agraciados, éramos ricos, éramos dioses.

Lo éramos todo.

¿Por qué entonces si éramos todo y ellos nada ahora ellos deciden nuestra suerte? A pesar de que quieran llamar justicia a una matanza sin investigaciones, seguían siendo una matanza, una masacre. Ahora la mayoría entendió cómo sufrían, cómo vivían, cómo soportaban todos nuestros maltratos, cómo lloraban al ver sus sueños morir, ahora lo entendíamos todo, no basta ser culto para saber todo, no basta ser un gran profesional para solucionar todo, se necesitaba más experiencia. Una madre del pueblo podía hallar 20 000 soluciones para darle de comer a su familia con poco dinero mientras nuestros grandes economistas no lograban solucionar nada. Curioso, muy curioso. Nuestra belleza aristocrática fue opacada por la belleza pueblerina de la libertad. El neoclacisismo donde la razón se imponía al sentimiento fue opacado por el romanticismo donde el sentimiento se impone a la razón, para nosotros era ridículo que ellos pudieran revelarse y ganar, una gran venda nos cegaba y ahí estaban los resultados. Una revolución que acabaría con nuestra sociedad de ira, pereza, lujuria, soberbia, envidia, gula y codicia cubiertas por modales finos y mascaras hechas de vestidos y lujos.

Pagamos por nuestros pecados.

Y en realidad es justo, debemos pagar por lo que hicimos, por no pensar en el que era nuestro sustento y por explotarlo. Sin ellos no seríamos lo que somos. Sin ellos, no hubiera empezado la historia de mi hija y su esposo, es una larga historia, ahora espero que este bien, no he sabido de ella hace tanto tiempo. Sé que el hombre con el cual la case no era para ella, pero era el más poderoso y digno de una mujer como mi hija, tan fuerte, tan hábil, tan diestra, tan sabia, tantas cosas... ya no se que será de mi vida. Es curioso e irónico como se desarrollo. Admito que arruiné la vida de muchas personas, empezando por mi esposa, que a pesar de haberle jurado mi amor, al darme seis hijas y ningún heredero al apellido la traicioné con otra mujer de la cual también me burlé. De mis 5 hijas reconocidas que las usé como intercambio de poderes, a mi hija mestiza que abandone después de nacer, a mi heredero que crié como me criaron a mi y ahora sufre mi suerte. A Lord Mustang, que le engañé con tal que se case con la menor de mi hijas...y a ella, a la menor que tubo que pasar atrocidades, todo por mi culpa, todo por querer un heredero completamente noble, la obligué a algo que la Iglesia solo me permitió por ser noble. Con ella cometí el peor de los pecados, la crié como un hombre, le enseñé a montar, a luchar, a disparar, a guerrear para después usarla como un acuerdo entre Sir. Mustang y yo, todo por tener influencias allá en la libre y civil Inglaterra.

He arruinado a muchas personas. Lo admito

Y estoy pagando por mis pecados.

Lo único que espero, es que ellos estén bien. Por mi esposa, por mis 5 hijas casadas, por mi hija plebeya, por mi hijo, por Lord Mustang y por ella... mi hija...mi Riza...

La celda se ilumina con los fuertes rayos de sol que me queman la cara, escuchó unos pasos y veo acercarse a algunos soldados con las llaves que me prometen mi libertad. Me acercó al joven que estaba en un rincón con los brazos cruzados.

-Es la hora hijo, me voy para siempre, para dejar de sufrir...

-¿Dejar de sufrir? Tu no has sufrido nada – me espetó. Su tono me hiere mucho.

-¿No abrasaras a tu padre?

-Yo no tengo padre, solo una madre a la cual mataste...y que te maten de una vez.

-Pronto nos veremos hijo...pronto...

-Sí, nos veremos por tu culpa, si no me hubieras robado del seno de mi madre, sería uno de los hombre que hacen justicia.

-Matanza no es justicia.

-¿Y abuso si lo es?

Los soldados abrieron la puerta y me cogieron con un animal salvaje. El joven se rió y me escupió en la cara, mientras los otros me apretaban los brazos hasta sacarme sangre, no tenían piedad de ni siquiera un hombre viejo.

-¿Quieren que les cuente algo soldados? Soy plebeyo por parte de madre, ella se llamaba Laura Pasteur, era comediante y este bastardo la embarazó y me robo de ella, no lo hagan por mi si quieren pero háganlo por ella, mátenlo, mátenlo como un animal maldito, que sufra todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir.

Los soldados rieron.

-Será un placer.

-No hijo, el abuso no es justicia...

El sol me pegan en plena cara y su luz me molesta, hace tanto tiempo que no la veía e esa celda fría y sucia. Subo por unas escaleras de madera mientras el pueblo grita: "¡Qué mueran¡A la guillotina los aristos¡Qué mueran!

Soy colocado boca abajo en la mortal arma de muerte. Espero tranquilo...

-Soldado, ahora.

El cuchillo cayó.

Un plebeyo leía en las noticias.

_"El patriarca de los Lussac ha muerto" "El pueblo esta libre de su maldita influencia"_

_"A las 10 de la mañana, el marqués de Lussac fue ejecutado por pecados contra Francia. El Tribunal de Salud Publica lo condeno el día de ayer y ahora el bastardo se halla en las fosas comunes y será quemado dentro de dos días. En la ejecución, falló la cuchilla de la guillotina y no le cortó el cuello completo, el hombre se quedo con el cuello a la mitad y gritaba como un cordero pero una certera espada del ciudadano Bibot lo mando al infra mundo..."_

_"Marat."_

Gente!o regrese xD y esta es mi nueva historia n.n disfrutenla!

PD.Y dejen reviews

PD.2: no me dejaron en cronicas ¬¬ y yo q me esmere en hacer el royai ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

Ribon Noir

Paris en primavera es la ciudad más bella de Europa, el clima es adorable, el sol en lo alto, las nubes blancas, el cielo azul, unas suaves brisas nos animan al caminar por los bosques o cabalgar por ellos. Los bosques más hermosos que hay llenos de árboles de todo tipo, en ellos podemos escuchar a los pájaros cantar suaves tonadas en sus nidos o volando por el lugar, las mariposas, las flores silvestres con una belleza peculiar y salvaje. Todo es armonía.

En las calles parisinas el clima también es agradable. Las calles tienen deferentes matices debido al sol, marrones, verdes, amarillos, violetas, rojos, la gente parisina es hospitalaria, solidaria, agradable, humilde, entre otros adjetivos. La gente es muy buena, demasiado a veces. El ruido es común en Paris, pero es un ruido especial, es un ruido de trabajo y sudor, un ruido causado por la gente que quiere vivir en ese peculiar mundo de pobreza y sufrimiento aun así no pierden sus esperanzas de vivir mejor. No las pierden.

En los palacios nobles como el mío, la primavera es un sueño natural, los jardines cubiertos de rosas en botón o a punto de florecer llenan de más vida a nuestra casa que de por si sola ya aparenta ser un algo viviente. Mi palacio es una estructura magnifica. Magnifica.

Mi palacio es visible desde lo lejos gracias a su gran tamaño. Es imponente. Uno de los mejores en Francia, ordenado por el mismo rey para nuestra familia tiempo atrás. Esta cercado por rejas bañadas en plata, en la puerta principal esta nuestro sello, el sello, el escudo familiar de los Lussac. Al entrar, un bello jardín cubre la entrada de mi palacio, al centro un lago cristalino con unos cisnes le da una majestuosidad increíble y frente al lago esta mi palacio. Es similar al palacio de Versalles en la forma pero es mas pequeño pues el rey quería que Versalles sea único de su tipo.

Me llamo Louis Francois de Lussac y ocupo el puesto de comandante de la guardia imperial de su majestad la reina Maria Antonieta, tengo una gran habilidad con las espadas pero me especializo en las armas de fuego, soy superada por Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, coronel de la guardia real cuya gran destreza recae en el duelo con espadas. Mi superior y yo somos los peculiares hijos de dos de los nobles más notables en el palacio de Versalles por nuestra gran capacidad e inteligencia: Los Jarjayes y los Lussac. Ambas sufrimos lo mismo, ambas fuimos criadas igual, ambas somos duras y aguerridas, ambas somos capaces y orgullosas, ambas somos distantes y controladas, nos parecemos en mucho, irónico, ambas fuimos victimas de padres inconcientes y seguramente ambas, como nustras nanas dicen, encontraremos el amor en el hombre equivocado, a decir verdad, ella ya lo encontró, lo encontró en el conde Hans Axel Von Fersen, el amante de la reina.

Mi padre, el marqués Louis Gérard de Lussac, es uno de los encargados de las relaciones exteriores, primo lejano del rey, siempre consigue lo que quiere cuando quiere, de no ser así, yo no me llamaría Louis Francois. Mi padre me enseño todo lo que sé como buen heredero de los Lussac, es muy hábil con las armas de fuego y es un gran maestro de armas, mas no de vida. Mi madre, la marquesa Ersebeth de Lussac, nació en Inglaterra pero vino a Francia con los duques de Exter, sus padres y estos la casaron con el joven marqués de Lussac del cual se enamoró. A la vez el joven marqués también se enamoró de ella y antes de su matrimonio, para que mi madre acepte su propuesta él le juró amor eterno. Ella lamentablemente le creyó.

Sí, lamentablemente.

Ella es muy especial, le fascina hablar con la ama de llaves al ver los aspectos de la casa entre otras cosas. Una perfecta mujer. Le gusta la música y la lectura, prefiere los refrescos a los vinos y adora la primavera. Tubo cinco hijas y un hijo, un hijo...yo.

Mis hermanas son un cero a la izquierda en mi vida, no las recuerdo mucho, ahora sé que están casadas y me imagino que tendrán hijos sino sus esposos harán lo mismo que nos hicieron a Oscar y a mí. Curioso, muy curioso.

Tiendo a montar sola pues no tengo un quiero un vallet, en especial con lo insoportable que se pone mi padre. Suelo salir temprano a palacio en Flagg, mi caballo, un hermoso ejemplar negro traido de tierras lejanas cuando tenía unos 12 o 13 años. Llevo la típica vida de un chico rico y obtengo lo que deseo pero siempre hay un límite entre capricho y dignidad.

Como toda guardia tengo que estar con su majestad a toda hora, en especial al recibir invitados extrageros como el conde Fersen, una que otra vez a los enviados austriacos y por ultimo las modistas extrajeras. Y como novedad hoy recibiriamos a dos invitados extrangeros, lo curioso es que eran ingleses.

Si, ingleses.

Como casi siempre los recibiamos. Sabiendo el peculiar desagrado del marqués de Saint-Clarie.

Seguro que es para comprometer a cualquier damita de la corte.

Esta mañana me libre de los típicos abrazos de mi madre y los constantes sermones de mi padre y me dirigi a palacio tras haber tomado el desayuno. Fui a las caballerisas y le pedí a Jacques que lo ensille y lo lleve al portón, salí a caminar por el jardín, era un método utilizado por mi abuelo para acomodar sus ideas y ahora lo uso yo para acomodar las mias. Caminaba y caminaba hasta llegar a la puerta pensando en los dos ingleses que vendrían a visitar a su alteza el duque de Favras que está en convalecencia. Los doctores dicen que no sobrevivirá más de un mes o quizas dos, no más. De todos los nobles, el duque de Favras es uno de los más cautelosos en asuntos femeninos. ¿Por qué? Porque a diferencia de los otros nobles, nadie sabe quien es su amante. El hombre trata de hacer un hijo nuevo pero su nueva y muy joven esposa de 15 años ya no puede dar a luz pues su ultima y única hija murió dejandola infertil. Pobre muchacha, tenía toda una vida y terminó siendo la esposa de un hombre 35 años mayor que ella. El hombre ya esta muriendo y ella al no poder tener hijos ocasionará que su apellido muera. Igual como posiblemente morirá el mio. Muy curioso.

Llegué a Versalles y me encontré cara con la duquesa de Favras, me saludó con una sonrisa triste, típica de ella desde que se casó. A decir verdad prefiero que el duque ya muera, asi la pobre dejará de sufrir al menos un poco.

-Buenos días comandante.

-Buenos días _madame_ ¿Se encuentra bien hoy?

-Algo comandante, con mi marido así...no puedo estar muy bien.

Es una niña. Su pequeño cuerpo recien en desarrollo ya viste de negro a sabiendas del destino de su marido. Yo me casaría con ella, a penas muera el hombre que la hizo tan desdichada, la cubriría de colores y la llenaría de alegria incluso si no me puedo acostar con ella, por la misma razó por la cual morirá mi apellido.

Apenas muera el duque ella herederá toda su fortuna, tierra, inversiones entre otras cosas a menos claro que aparesca de la nada un hijo irreconosid, un noble esperando la mejor oportunidad para robarles la fortuna o que el rey decida confiscarla para entregarsela a otro futuro noble o repartircela entre los partidarios más cercanos a él. Su majestad el rey Louis XVI no es una mala persona pero a veces demasiado ingenuo teniendo cerca a su majestad la reina que es muy mal influenciada. Mi superior siempre le recomienda que no escuche a esas mujeres pero su majestad se siente tan sola que esas despreciables e tontas mujeres le dan el mejor remedio: el casino.

Pobre, pobre niña. Me gustaría ayudarle.

Aveces dicen que las mujeres somos más perceptivas a este tipo de problemas.

Curioso, y yo debería comportarme como un hombre que debo ser ... y ... que soy...

-Duquesa¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme a dar una vuelta?

-Muchas gracias comandante...

Sonreí y le ofresí mi brazo, ella lo aceptó de buena gana, estaba tan inmerso en ella y ella en mi que no sentimos los presuros pasos de unatercera persona atras nuestro.

-¿Te atreveras a dar una vuelta con un hombre con tu marido medio muerto? Ven niña insoportable y comportate como su mujer y no pongas esa cara que me enfermas, te casé con mi sobrino para que le sirvieras no para que estes dando paseos.

Al escuchar la molestosa voz detras mio no pude reprimir un gesto de disgusto por aquella mujer. Su peculiar forma de hablar hace que la sangre suba a mi cabeza. La duquesa se sorprendió, agachó la cabeza y soltó mi brazó.

-Si, señora...lo siento comandante...será para otra ocación...

-No habra otra ocación, pues cuando tu marido muera te iras a un convento. Ahí reciden las viudas como tú. Lamento esto comandante.

Ante mi atónita mirada, la condesa cacheteó a la duquesa que lloraba muy bajo, la agarró de la mano y la arrastró por le resto del salón.

Típico de ella, la condesa Plantard tía del duque de Favras es más vieja que el mismo duque y sigue en pie, por eso dicen que las viejas arpías son peores que el mismo demonio. Mi mirada se lleno de desprecio para ella y compasión por la pobre duqueza. Me dispuse a seguir mi camino cuando baje la mirada.

No había que ser alcón para notar que el piso estaba mojado con lagrimas.

Segui mi camino hasta encontrarme con mi superior el cual estaba arrecostado en la pared esparndo a su majestad supongo.

-Coronel.

-Comandante.

Una recta formalidad nos rodeaba y no podiamos romperla, al menos no en publico. Pues sabrá Dios que podían pensar.

_-"¿Estás preocupada?"_

_-Lo estoy, siento que algo malo pasará..._

_-Es normal, el duque de Favras está a putno de morir._

_-Puede ser sr. pero...no creo que sea eso..._

_-¿Los ingleses verdad?_

_-Si sr._

_-Tranquila Louis, su majestad nos tiene a nosotros para protejerla._

_-No es su majestad, es la duquesa de Farvras..._

_-Tenía que ocurrir._

_-Lo sé...aun así..._

Es lo bueno de nuestra relación, no necesitamos palabras para entendernos. Y eso me agrada mucho.

La puerta de la habitación de su majestad es habierta por dos sirvientas que llevan un animal cada una, las mascotas de su majestad y entre ella una figura majestuosa sale a la luz con un caminar elegante digno de una gran dama y con la belleza de una diosa griega, con la cara en alto y las manos ocupadas, una en el delicado pero soberbio abanico y la otra en uno de los pliegues de su vestido, vestido hecho de finas sedas y bordado en hilos de oro de la misma intensidad de los anillos con diamantes que adornaban sus manos al igual que su cuello y su cabello rubio.

-¡Oh Oscar¡Louis¡Qué alegría de verlos!

-Majestad -saludó Oscar con una reverencia, la imité.

-Su majestad.

-Oh por Dios, basta de formalidades¿Somos amigas no? -su majestad me miró- Oh disculpa Louis...somos amigos...¿No? jajaja.

-Si majestad. "Amigos..."

Muy curioso...amigos...

-Majestad, deberíamos bajar, los invitados deben estar por llegar.

-Es verdad Oscar. No debemos dejar mal nuestro nombre.

Su majestad siguió su camino con nosotras un paso atrás de ella y a sus lados, Oscar a la derecha y yo a la izquierda por el largo pasillo de los aposentos de la reina. Bajamos por las labradas escaleras en pan de oro hasta uuna pequeña sala de estar que estaba conectada a un pequeño pasillo y este llevaba al salón donde se recibirían a los ingleses que a decir verdad ni Oscar ni yo teníamos la menor idea del porque de su visita, aparentemente su majestad sabía la razón como la condesa de Plantard pues era la tía del agonisante duque y de seguro la más interesada en el fortuna y cómo usar a la joven duquesa para conseguirlo pues eso de ser tutora era una farza muy bien planeada. Nos detubimos en la pequeña sal para que su majestad sea escoltada por sus damas de honor para entrar al gran salón a tiempo, entre las damas estaba la madre de Oscar y una tía mia. Al terminar de recibir a su majestad, las puertas fueron abiertas por dos lacayos y la pequeña escolta salió a la luz.

El día coinside perfectamente con mis pensamientos, lugubre, oscuro, nublado. Estoy parado en la proa de "La duchesse morte" observando el leve movimiento de las olas que llevan a nuestro barco a costas francesas, un aire helado entre por mis fosas nasales helando todo mi cuerpo pero seguía ahí, no podía entrar, no quería entrar, prefería pescar un resfriado y no tener que enfrentar una realidad insoportable. El calor dentro de las recamaras del barco me hacian recordar un calor que ahora no quería recordar.

Es irónico como el mar pudo traicionarme de esa manera tan cruel.

Ella, la mujer que más amaba había muerto en las frías aguas del Atlantico, junto a su esposo.

Eso es lo que más me duele...

No entiendo aún la razón concreta por la cual me estoy quedando en medio del aire helado pero sentía que debía estar ahí, como si fuera mi penitencia por andar de parranda en ves de acompañarlos al dichoso viaje, si hubiera ido, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Estoy seguro.

Cómico. Muy cómico.

Maes estubo conmigo el día de la noticia y ha estado conmigo hasta el día de hoy, lo cual se lo agradesco, él desmostrandome siempre su amistad incondicional y se perfectamente que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo al venir conmigo a Francia y dejar a su familia por dos meses enteros sin regaño alguno. Vaya esfuerzo de mi amigo. Vaya.

Ahora iré a Fracia a ver otra muerte, la muerte de mi tio frances, el duque de Favras.

Detesto estar así, no puedo demostrar mis sentimientos de tristeza a la gente.

No puedo, así no se comporta un Mustang...

Espero que Jean pueda con todo loq ue dejé en Inglaterra, mi fortuna es grande y se necesita dos hombres para manejarla y el pobre Jean tendrá que hacerlo solo. Ojalá que encuentre a alguien y sus continuas decepciones con la mujeres no le afecte tanto.

_"Queria Gracia:_

_Solo han pasado unos dos días y ya quiero regresar, te extraño en especial cuando despierto en la mañana y veo que no estás a mi lado, dormida, sonriendo viviendo con migo este sueño ¿Sueño? hace 6 años se hizo realidad y estoy muy contento. Extraño a Elysia y recuerdo cuando venia a nuestra habitacion en la mañana para despertarnos. Ah, este viaje será muy largo pero sabes porque tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar a Roy en estos momentos, es mi mejor amigo, sus padres acaban de morir y ahora tiene que viajar a Francia para ver morir a alguien más, a pesar que no quiera admitirlo sé que esta triste y se siente solo. Aunque quisiera no puedo abandonarlo y lo hubiera acompaño incluso si no me lo hubiera pedido _

_¿Te comenté que la reina de Francia mandó a construir un barco especial para nuestro uso¿No? Pues te lo comento, la reina Maria Antonieta de Francia mandó a construir un barco cuyo valor equivale a más de 60 000 libras. El barco es una belleza e incluso me faltan adjetivos para describirlo. Al subir el capitán nos dio un recorrido por todo el barco que terminó practicamente en la noche y mañana no podre escribirte por eso lo hago ahora, seguro que son tonterias pues siempre hay tiempo para ti para Elysia, regresando al tema, su nombre es muy original: "La ducchesse morte". No hay duda que los franceses aman el lujo y el confort, ninguna duda. El barco esta hecho madera muy fina y los interiores en pan de oro parece más un barco para un rey que para simples invitados, es muy elegante y perfecto. Hay dos camarotes que son los principales el mio y el de Roy, el del capitán es bueno pero no tanto como los nuestros, lo sé porque el capitán nos invitó a beber unas copas en su camarote. Supongo que este es el barco solo será inagurado por nosotros y se quedará en Francia pues los Borbones perderian una fortuna al darnoslo, si Gracia es lo lógico, seguro Roy solo bromeaba cuando me lo dijó _

_¿Cómo está Elysia? Mi niña debe estar creciendo mucho y crecerá más mientras esté en Francia, querida, por favor pinta a nuestra hija no importa si los oleos se acaban, compra otros, todos los que necesites con tal de tener a mi niñita en un hermoso cuadro. No, no uno miles, millones por ultimo escribe sobre ella y mandame lo que escribes para sentirme más cerca de ustedes. _

_Me encantaría seguirte escribiendo querida pero Roy me dice que dentro de poco llegaremos, el capitán deberá regresar a Inglaterra y me está haciendo el favor de entregarte esta carta, por favor invitale al menos una copa de buen vino, es un hombre horonable, querida. _

_Me despido con todo mi corazón, dale un beso grande a nuestra pequeña de mi parte y te prometo que apenas llegue a Francia te escribiré otra carta._

_Te ama_

_Maes Hugues"_

Cap. 2 a la orden! sorry por la tardanza pro me tenian loca -.- los estudios y el frances -.- pro ya se acabo xD por esta semana .. ahora si vienen los examens temibles. Pero bueno uu.

Así antes de que me olvide. Este cap. Es un **CROSSOVER con Lady Oscar** (si no saben de ella les recomiendo que la busquen, es buenísima la trama de su vida en el anime) les digo antes de que se mal interprete o crean q es invención mía (como acaba d creer una amiga )

Pues ahi va el 2do cap. tenia planeado alargarlo mas pero se ocurrio una mejor idea asi que lo dejo ahi no mas. el 3ro rebelara muchas cosas interesantes y marcara el destino de riza.

Espero sus reviews.

Cuidence y las aprecia

Unubium.

P.D gracias a Lady Scorpio y a Jun Tao Shinomori por ayudarme con la descripcion del palacio .. como veran...moriria de ham,bre como arquitecta xD. .. olviden el comentario.

Unubium (x 2da vez ..)


	3. Chapter 3

Ribon Noir

La reina salió de la pequeña sala con su escolta al gran salón donde recibirían a los nobles ingleses. Louis Francois miraba a cada uno de los nobles ahí reunidos y su vista se fijó en alguien específico, su padre estaba ahí ofreciéndole a una joven mujer su brazo para recibir a los visitantes.

No le sorprendió de la conducta de su padre al verlo con otra mujer que no era su madre y de seguro sería otra de sus tantas amantes.

No le miró pero él sabía que ella estaba ahí y que lo estaba observando.

Al ver a su majestad entrar, los otros nobles hicieron una reverencia y abrieron el paso para que ella se pudiera sentar junto a su esposo: el rey Louis XVI. Louis Francois y Oscar se pararon detrás del trono de su majestad la reina y esperaron pacientemente la llegada de los invitados.

La excitación por ver a los invitados ingleses creaba polémica en ese gran salón del palacio de Versalles, provocando diversos comentarios de los dos visitantes y del porqué fueron invitados por el ya agonisante duque de Farvras.

Lord Roy Mustang miraba distraído por la ventana del lujoso carruaje que lo llevaba al palacio de Versalles mientras la gente lo saludaba dando vítores de alegría; a pesar de su tristeza, Lord Mustang sonreía de vez en cuando para no desalentar a los amistosos franceses que lo recibían con los brazos abiertos.

Sir Maes Hugues que estaba al frente de él lo miraba sin tener la menor idea que decirle para sacarlo de ese mundo suyo creado desde la muerte de sus padres. Desde niño, Roy estuvo muy pegado a ellos y en especial a su madre, pues su padre tenía mucho trabajo viajando hasta el Caribe para vigilar sus tierras y ver que todo iba en orden por unos seis meses cada año con ayuda de Joseph Havoc, el padre Jean otro amigo de Roy pero no tan cercano como Maes.

Sir Hugues suspiró, él también se sentía triste pues él también le debía muco a Lady Mustang, ella fue quien le presentó a Gracia, su esposa.

Esto era estresante, él era su mejor amigo y no tenía idea sobre que decirle para que mejore ese ánimo de perros, a decir verdad nada lo mejoraría hasta dentro de buen tiempo pero debía de hacer algo, no podía dejarlo que se presente ante los reyes de Francia con esa cara sabiendo que el Roy Mustang que conocía no lo haría.

-Roy

-...

-Roy

-...

-¡Roy!

-¿Hm¿Qué sucede Maes¿Ya llegamos?

-Si hombre y será mejor que cambies ese aspecto ensombrecido que tienes, al menos hasta que estés solo.

-Tus padres no han muerto Maes, será mejor que no comentes.

-Es cierto pero no es correcto que aparezcas con ese rostro medio muerto ante una sociedad nueva y peor si es francesa.

-No es simple Maes.

-No muestres tu mejor rostro pero al menos no ese que crea lastima.

No quería decirle eso pero a Maes no se le ocurría otra cosa, se sentía mal al decirle eso a Roy pero era por su bien.

Un lacayo abrió la lujosa puerta de la carroza que estaba estacionada al frente de la gran puerta principal del palacio.

Sir Maes se sorprendió de la magnificencia de aquel palacio. Estaba seguro que Roy hubiera hecho lo mismo pero conociéndolo, estaría demasiado inmerso a su dolor que a la magnificencia del lugar y no lo culpaba.

-¿Roy?

-Tranquilo Maes.

Las grandes puertas fueron abiertas.

Los ingleses entraron al salón lleno de opulencia, los nobles franceses abrieron el paso mientras hacían reverencias mientras pasaban ente ellos hasta llegar al trono de los reyes. Los dos reyes se pararon y se acercaron a los ingleses que los saludaron con una reverencia. Detrás de ellos su guardia: Oscar y Louis se acercaron a una distancia prudente. Hicieron también un saludo.

-Es un placer recibirlos, caballeros, mi esposa, la reina Maria Antonieta y yo os damos la bienvenida.

-El placer es nuestro, majestades. Permítanme presentarme, Sir Maes Hugues a su servicio.

Sir Hugues tenía un rostro amable y juguetón, de tez clara y ojos verdes claros, era alto, muy alto, tenía los cabellos negros. Al saludar a los reyes lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa pero Louis estaba segura que si le hubieran contado un chiste, esa sonrisa demostraría su verdadero tamaño. Parecía un tipo bueno y agradable y en sí lo era.

-Majestades soy Lord Roy Mustang, sobrino del –Roy quiso decir agonizante- duque de Farvras.

-Un placer Lord Mustang –dijo la reina complacida de la imagen que tenía delante de ella pues tenía que admitir que Lord Mustang si era apuesto y vaya que lo era.

-El placer es mío majestad.

Lord Mustang era un poco más bajo que Sir Hugues pero el hombre era extremadamente atractivo, él también tenía el cabello negro y a diferencia de Sir Hugues, su cabello era negro azabache, sus ojos oscuros, muy oscuros combinaban con su cabello que parecían unas mechas sedosas y era lo más probable, sus labios tersos y tan deseables. Seguro que su cuerpo sería igual de impresionante que su apuesto rostro entristecido de seguro por la futura muerte de su tío.

La dama más joven de la reina dio un pequeño suspiro a ver a Lord Mustang y este a verla tan sonrojada solo le sonrió, un poco más y la inocente niña sufre un desmayo.

La reina dio la señal para tocar el minuet para que empiece la celebración de bienvenida a los visitantes.

* * *

Lord Mustang tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del maravilloso jardín de Versalles recordando sus difuntos padres, muertos en las frías aguas del Atlántico hace algunas semanas. La noche era reconfortante para su atormentada alma. El sentimiento de culpa no se iría.

La noche parisina le ofrecía unas hermosas estrellas que observar, un cielo azul oscuro que admirar y una hermosa luna dorada que alumbraba el jardín que tenía por vista dándole un toque místico al lugar. Perfecto para los encuentros.

Lord Mustang seguía perdido en sus pensamientos que lo llevaban a las costas de Inglaterra y a sus días de felicidad al lado de sus padres. Él era muy apegado a ellos. A su madre que la quería más que a ninguna otra mujer. Su madre, esa mujer fuerte y tierna a la misma vez, la recordaba tanto. Su madre.

Recordó a su tío, aquel que solo conocía de nombre, estaba medio muerto mientras todo Versalles le recibía con un baile. No se indigno de que aquellos nobles se olvidaran del agonizante duque si había una excusa para realizar un baile donde los siete pecados capitales reinaban con todo esplendor. Orgullo, al vanagloriarse de las nuevas modas, de las tierras, de las joyas, de los títulos, de todo; codicia, al desear nuevos títulos, mas dinero, más influencias; ira, al odiar a los vanidosos, envidia, querer tener lo mejor y arrancárselo a los que lo tienen; pereza, a pesar de sus obligaciones morales prefieren seguir divirtiéndose en los bailes en ves de mejorar su país; lujuria, aprovechar la ocasión para satisfacer su deseos carnales con la mujer o el hombre de otra persona y gula, comer y beber hasta hartarse sin importarle el pueblo.

Recordó a una persona que Salía de las características mencionadas. Esa persona estaba en la guardia real, el joven marques de Lussac.

En la fiesta, el marques estaba en una esquina observando a todos los invitados que se acercaban a su majestad mientras su superior Oscar de Jarjayes estaba cerca de la reina previniendo cualquier ataque de cerca.

Estaba bastante aburrido en la fiesta y tenía la mirada perdida mientras su amigo, Maes, socializaba con algunas damas de la corte hablando de su tema favorito: sus hijos. A lord Mustang le pareció cómico que su amigo no desperdicie ninguna oportunidad para hablar de su maravillosa familia: Lady Gracia Hugues y su hija Elysia Hugues. El joven Lussac tenía la mirada vacía, se le notaba el aburrimiento y parecía un niño escuchando una aburrida conversación de mayores. Se disculpo con su amigo y con sus acompañantes para ver de cerca al joven Lussac que lo atraía con su simple forma de pararse: apoyado en una columna con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su cabello rubio recogido en una cinta blanca de terciopelo, su mirada roja como el fuego fija en su majestad. Su rostro perfecto con unos labios muy carnosos y rojos para ser de un muchacho, las delicadas líneas de sus cejas y el misticismo de esas pestañas que combinadas con sus ojos rojos podían seducir a cualquier damisela. Parecía muy joven, tal ves unos 19 o 20 años no más. No entendía como el joven Lussac podía atraerle de esa manera, tal vez era solo la impresión. Se rió, si el joven Lussac se vestiría de mujer cualquiera lo creería.

Si cualquiera.

Unas damas de la corte rodearon a Lord Mustang para entablar una conversación. A pesar de que tenía las respuestas adecuadas y parecía interesado, Lord Mustang se aburría de aquellas mujeres, típicas, preocupadas en la moda y en conseguir un buen partido para desposarse y por lo visto todas le consideraron el partido perfecto: rico, apuesto, con influencias en Francia e Inglaterra y muy entretenido. Al no soportar más las tonterías de aquellas mujeres, pidió permiso y se dirigió a hablar con el joven Lussac.

-Por lo visto no soy el único que se aburre –dijo Lord Mustang.

-Eso parece milord, pero debería estar divirtiéndose, este baile fue organizado para vos. (N. A: Vos es igual que usted pero "usted" se empezó a usar mucho después de esta época, el siglo XVIII)

-Y lo agradezco, sin embargo las circunstancias no me permiten divertirme.

El joven lo miró.

-Soy Louis Francois de Lussac, comandante de la guardia imperial.

-Un placer marques, a pesar de que ya sabe mi nombre me gustaría volver a presentarme. Soy Lord Roy Mustang.

-El placer es mió milord.

-Parece muy joven para estar en la guardia¿Cuántos años tiene marques¿19, 20?

-No milord –dijo con una sonrisa- tengo 27 años.

-Me siento mal marques, cualquiera diría que lo estoy fastidiando disculpadme. (N. A: la conjugación también es diferente, lo pondría como la conjugación de ahora pero quiero darle veracidad, desde los sentimientos, las formas de actuar, entre otras cosas hasta las palabras.)

-No se preocupe milord, nadie es perfecto.

-Sí, nadie.

Desde su repentina charla con el joven marques, Lord Mustang se sintió mejor, por unos momentos olvido el tormento de su alma al no viajar con sus padres. Admitió que el joven marques era muy agradable y su presencia reconfortante. Si él hubiera sido una mujer, se hubiera enamorado del joven marques, y si él joven fuera una mujer, Lord Mustang se habría enamorado de ella.

El era muy reservado al igual que su padre, pero lord Mustang estaba seguro que el joven marques sería tan alegre como su madre a pesar de la tranquilidad y dureza que le veía en palacio.

A lo lejos se veía otro palacio y a lord Mustang le dio la impresión de que alguien miraba el palacio de Versalles donde estaba hospedado. Podía jurar que ese palacio era del joven marques.

Lord Mustang se rió de sí mismo. Un poco más y parecería un joven enamorado, enamorado de un hombre.

* * *

Louis estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana de su habitación mientras observaba el palacio de Versalles a lo lejos, la luna le ofrecía un paisaje místico que observar pero el joven marques prefería mirar el palacio a lo lejos. Tenía la impresión de que alguien en Versalles miraba en dirección a su palacio. La brisa primaveral relajaba sus adormecidos músculos. Cerró los ojos y aspiro el aire nocturno. Tan inmersa en ella misma que no se percató de que su madre había entrado en su habitación.

Erzebeth de Lussac miró a su hija con la mirada llena de cariño, parecía una diosa allí en la ventana, sus largos cabellos rubios estaban sueltos mientras su delicado rostro femenino mostraba tranquilidad y ocultaba sus ojos rojos como el fuego, sus pestañas voluminosas y sensuales que coronaban sus parpados resaltaban bastante. Sus brazos cruzados bajos sus pechos atrapados por el algodón que usaba para no demostrar su femineidad eran delgados, eran muy bellos y en una de sus bellas manos, un anillo adornaba uno de sus largos dedos. Lamentó que su hija tuviera que usar esas ropas masculinas: un pantalón a la cintura con un cinturón que denotaba sus caderas, una camisa media abierta y unas botas de montar. Aunque le daba tristeza la ropa a la cual su pequeña Elizabeth estaba forzada a usar, más pena le daba la vida a que su pequeña niña fue obligada a tomar, todo por el orgullo de su padre. Aquel padre que no se preocupó nunca por ella y que solo vio en su hija un reemplazo para su hijo ideal que no tenía.

Ella solo había logrado dar a luz a mujeres, nunca a ningún hombre que pudiera satisfacer a su marido. Ella no tenía hijos, solo 6 hermosas hijas, de las cuales cuatro ya estaban casadas con nobles franceses, una estaba en el convento por decisión de su padre para que aprenda a dominar su carácter y la ultima, Elizabeth o como a ella le gustaba llamar Riza, era ahora el comandante de la guardia imperial junto a Lady Oscar () que sufrió el mismo destino que ella pero a diferencia de su hija, la nobleza sabía que Oscar era mujer. Se imaginó a su hija con un hermoso camisón de seda con el cual pudiera liberar sus pechos y denotar su hermosa figura.

-Riza, ven tu padre llegará pronto y le gustará que cenemos todos juntos.

-Mamá, el nombre "Riza" no me pertenece, recuerda que soy un hombre.

-No digas tonterías hija, eres una mujer y lo sabes muy bien, no tiene nada que hacer que tu padre se empeñe en tratarte como a un hombre.

-Mamá soy un hombre, fui criada como uno.

-Pero eres una mujer y una muy hermosa, hija, aunque trates que te llame como el hijo que nunca tuve no lo lograras. Para mí, tú eres Elizabeth, Elizabeth de Lussac, la más joven de las hermanas Lussac.

Riza suspiró, estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada "Louis", como el hombre que ella representaba, no Elizabeth o el diminutivo de su nombre Riza, su verdadero nombre. Volteó a ver a su madre que le sonreía cansadamente.

-Será mejor que bajemos mamá.

-Si pequeña, será lo mejor.

Riza le ofreció el brazo a su madre que lo aceptó a pesar de su desaprobación.

Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa con una copa de vino en la mano mientras las esperaba, había dos copas más llenas de vino también a sus lados, Riza condujo a su madre a la izquierda de su padre y ella se sentó a la derecha. El hombre estaba muy tranquilo y sonriente.

-A partir de hoy, una nueva alianza se formará.

-¿Qué quieres decir querido?

-Tenías que ser mujer¿Qué no entiendes¡Una alianza¡Una alianza entre nuestra familia y una extrajera! –dijo su padre enojado.

Su madre se calló y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué planeas padre? –dijo Riza con dureza en su vos.

-Planeo, querido hijo, casar a tu hermana Lusciana con Lord Mustang. –dijo el patriarca de los Lussac con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que ella aceptará semejante cosa?

-Qué nos importa su opinión Louis, lo único que nos debería importar son los beneficios que nos traerá su matrimonio.

-Es ilógico padre, Lusciana no aceptará casarse y yo la apoyo. –sentenció Riza.

-¡Tu hijo rebelde! –Le espetó su padre tirando la copa llena de vino- ¡No me importa tu opinión o la de Lusciana¡Lo único que debería importar son las influencias y el dinero que tendríamos al casarla con Lord Mustang!

Riza se sentía furiosa, Lord Mustang era un hombre respetable y ella no permitiría que ni su hermana ni el sean condenados a un matrimonio que solo estaba fijado en los intereses personales de su ambicioso padre.

-Oh vamos padre, tienes bastante dinero como para querer más y sobretodo de un inglés que se irá a penas muera el duque de Farvras ¿Qué ganarías casándola con Mustang¡Nada!

-Oh pero te equivocas _hijo –_dijo con su vos gruesa llena de veneno- ganaría mucho, incluyendo el dinero de la casa de los Farvras.

-¿Qué quieres decir¡Eso es imposible!

-Pues no Louis, El duque de Farvras piensa dejarle su título, sus tierras y su fortuna a Lord Mustang y él deberá quedarse por respeto a Francia ya que el duque es un príncipe primo de los Borbones y sería una increíble falta de respeto denegar esa herencia porque ocasionaría un conflicto entre una Francia deshonrada y una Inglaterra irrespetuosa, él se quedará hija mía, lo hará.

Riza se quedó muda.

-¿Quién te dijo esa entupida historia padre?

-La misma condesa de Plantard _querida_ –dijo su padre con una sonrisa que podía helar la sangre- Lord Mustang heredará la fortuna de los Farvras y la pequeña e insignificante duquesa irá a un convento ¿El plan no es perfecto? La condesa fue tan amable de colaborar conmigo este complot para obtener la fortuna de los Farvras, luego me desharé de Lord Mustang y me aseguraré de que Lusciana tenga un hijo que pueda heredar la fortuna y luego esa fortuna será mía.

-Eres un demonio.

-¿Te sorprende Elizabeth?

-Pues no –dijo ella levantándose de la mesa- y déjame decirte que Lord Mustang no aceptará casarse con Lusciana pues él esta interesado en otra mujer, una inglesa.

-¡Pues haré que tu hermana le haga olvidar a esa mujer¡Haré hasta lo imposible!

-Lo dudo padre, lo dudo mucho –y diciendo esto se retiró a su habitación.

-¡No me conoces Elizabeth! –Gritó su padre furioso- ¡No me conoces!

Riza dio un portazo. Estaba furiosa, miró a la ventana y la cerró con fuerza. Golpeó la pared y la hizo estremecer. Esta harta, harta de su padre, harta de su vida, harta de la sumisión de su madre, harta de todo. Trató de calmarse, respiro 10 veces, ya tranquila, al menos lo suficiente empezó a desvestirse, primero las botas, luego los pantalones, después la camisa y al final el algodón que sujetaba sus pechos. Al liberar sus pechos, se puso un camisón masculino. Pensaba irse a dormir pero su furioso padre entró como un torbellino a su habitación y la sujetó por los hombros.

-Y déjame decirte querida hija que no le dirás nada a Lord Mustang o Lusciana sufrirá las consecuencias –su padre bajó la mirada y vio como sus pechos eran notorios bajo aquel camisón, sonrió, lujurioso- y si no fueras mi hija te violaría de inmediato pues por lo que veo tu cuerpo es mejor que el de tu madre –diciendo esto la arrojó a la cama y salió de la habitación.

Riza quedo paralizada por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar la amenaza de violación de su padre. Tembló por unos minutos. Su padre, del que menos debería esperar algo así, la había amenazado.

Miró su cuerpo al bajar la mirada y lo maldijo. Si no fuera mujer.

Mujer...

¿Acaso era ella, a pesar de haber sido criada como un hombre, podría llamarse mujer? (N. A: pensamientos de la época)

No, no debía darle el gusto de intimidarla.

Ella era una Lussac y de su padre no le sorprendía nada.

No se dejaría intimidar. Ya encontraría la forma.

Se lamentó por Lord Mustang y por su hermana Lusciana. Su padre la traería a casa solo para casarla y lo peor era que si Lusciana llegase a enterarse que planea desposarla con un extranjero, ella es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de liberarse del compromiso.

Trató de dormir pero el miedo al poder ser violada surgió en ella nuevamente, se levantó y cerro la puerta con seguro. A pesar de que no le temía mucho a su padre, no se jugaría su dignidad. No señor. Se sintió más segura y por fin pudo cerrar los ojos.

* * *

El sol despertó a una cansada Riza que no quería salir de su cómoda cama para ir a Versalles. Pero obligaciones eran obligaciones y nada podía hacer contra ello. Se levantó de la cama con dosel y se dirigió a su sala de baño, la tina de bronce ya estaba llena de agua y habían unas toallas al lado en una silla y en esta misma estaba doblada la bata de seda negra que se ponía al terminar se secarse. Siempre le gusto bañarse sola sin ninguna sirvienta que pudiera ver lo que en realidad es, una mujer. De paso que era necesario, la fachada de que ella era un hombre completo y no como Oscar debería seguir. Se desnudo y amarró sus cabellos rubios con una cinta negra en un moño alto, algunos cabellos escapaban de la cinta y caían sobre su rostro, entró en la bañera y se relajo por unos minutos, adoraba el agua, la relajaba y le hacía reflexionar con más calma y lógica.

No sabía porqué pero tenia el deber moral de decirle a Lord Mustang lo que iba a ocurrir, pero ella conocía a su padre, era capaz de matar a alguien por eso. Tampoco podría arriesgar la vida de su hermana o de su madre que eran las más cercanas a ella o sabrá Dios quién. No, no podía decírselo. No podía.

A menos que...

Una idea surgió en su cabeza. Y a decir verdad parecía ser la única que podría asegurar éxito.

"_Espero que Lord Mustang sea bueno espiando"_

Pasaron otros minutos más en los cuales limpió su cuerpo con una esponja y jabón de rosas como a su madre le gustaba a pesar de su negación a usarlo fue obligada, para variar.

Salió de la tina y cogió las toallas para secar su cuepo, luego se puso la bata negra de seda y unas zapatillas que usaba solamente para salir del baño. Salió de él y fue directo a cambiarse. Se puso primero la camisa, luego los calzones para montar (N. A: era como pantalones hasta la rodilla) después las botas y finalmente la casaca de la guardia. Se soltó el pelo y lo peinó rápidamente para amararlo en una cola baja con una cinta blanca. Cogió su espada y su pistola para bajar las escaleras. Al bajarlas le pidió a un valet que preparara a Flagg y salir lo más rápido posible. Legó al comedor y se sentó a para desayunar, una sirvienta le trajo el desayuno en una charola y al terminar salió del palacio. Fue a los establos y encontró a Flagg ensillado y listo para salir. Montó su caballo y salió de los establos pero se encontró con la última persona a quien quería ver.

-Espero que recuerdes nuestra conversación de ayer Louis, y te advierto que si Lord Mustang se entera...incluso si no se lo dijiste, tu madre y tu hermana se encontrarán en la cripta de los Lussac.

Riza miró a su padre con odio y desprecio, siguió de largo mientras él reía abiertamente... La estaba insultando y lo sabía, le divertía la forma en la que él jugaba con su vida y sus elecciones. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

Cabalgó a toda velocidad, lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque no sirviera de nada, tenía que cabalgar, llegar a Versalles y pretender que nada interesante ha sucedido. Tenía que fingir una ves más.

* * *

Lusciana de Lussac estaba parada frente a la ermita del convento donde era forzada a vivir, sin poder salir, ir a los bailes, charlar con sus amigas, salir de paseo por los jardines, hablar con los caballeros, hacer nuevas amistades, comprar nuevos vestidos, tantas cosas.

La noche también era reconfortante para ella al igual que para su hermana Louis, estaba vestida con un camisón femenino de dormir y tenía un poco de frío pero no se preocupaba por eso, total él pronto vendría y la estrecharía en sus brazos para que no sintiera frió, lo que le preocupaba era que las hermanas pudieran descubrirla sola o con él. Vaya eso si era de preocuparse.

Su hermana Louis, le había enseñado, en secreto obviamente, a montar, a disparar y a bajarse por los muros del palacio Lussac, cosa que era muy experta por eso pudo bajar de su habitación en una pequeña torre hasta el suelo de la abadía gracias a sus vestidos amarrados en las puntas.

Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y ella volteó a verle.

Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y ella les respondió gustosa.

-Te extrañe...-susurró el chico.

-Yo también –musitó Lusciana- vamos...

-Si...

Esa noche Lusciana de Lussac supo lo que era amar a un hombre en cuerpo y alma sin saber que mañana su padre le obligaría desposar a Lord Mustang y sellar el destino de su hermana... Elizabeth...Louis...o Riza de Lussac.

* * *

Cap. 3 a la orden! Pues aqui explico quien realmente era Louis para las que no entendieron, de veras no se lo imaginaron? xD que Louis era Riza? pues aca mis razones, como riza es muy independiente y gran francotiradora si mencionar que esta en el ejercito se me ocurrió hacer su personaje elizabeth de lussac como a Lady Oscar, para las que no saben quien es Lady Oscar pues se los cuento,

Lady Oscar era la 6ta hija de un noble frances que no tubo hijos y al ver que su honor de noble iba a irse al tacho sin un heredero la crió a Oscar como hombre pero todos saben que es mujer por eso el " Lady Oscar" la llamó Oscar Francois de Jarjayes y puso un valet llamado André Grandier /el nieto de la nana de Oscar/ que terminó enamorandose de ella pro ella nada con el, solo amigos de paso que ni cuenta que el estaba enamorado de ella, Oscar es parte de la guardia imperial y en especial de la Maria Antonieta de Francia esposa de Louis XVI, la reina era una niña y se comportaria como una niña hasta su muerte no por mala sino porque se sentía sola y por eso / al menos segun la seria creo yo/ mal gastaba el dinero del pueblo, de paso que sus influencias como una tal madame de Polinac no ayudaba mucho tampoco. La reina conoce a Hans Axel Von Fersen y se enamora de él y este de ella pero como veran no pueden estar juntos y eso la mortifica en especial porque es sentimental y demustra con facilidad sus sentimientos. Para ponerle mas drama al asunto Oscar se enamora de Fersen y el pobre André sufre al ver que no puede hacer nada TT, y pasan los años y muchas cosas mas, al final Oscar renuncia a la guardia y se instala como capitan de las "guardes francaises" guardias si quieren donde descubre que andre la quiere y de la nada ella lo ama tbm, tons se imaginaran que sucedio y al dia siguiente un tipo mata a andre TOT y Oscar destrosada va al ataque de la bastilla donde muere el 14 de julio de 1789. Luego, la reina es decapitada al igual que el rey masacre aqui y alla y Fersen muere a manos de su pueblo (sueco creo) por tirano, el pobre se murio de pena al enterarse de la suerte de su amada reina.

En general esa es la historia, hay manga y anime y si mal no estoy la creadora es Rioku Akeda o algo asi. En todo caso si quieren buscar sobre Oscar normal porque sale con solo poner en google o donde busquen " Lady Oscar"

Bueno gente, me despido y espero que el cap sea de su agrado.

Espero sus reviews para motivacion xD considerenlo ¬¬ xD

Cuidence.

Unubium.


	4. Chapter 4

Ribon Noir

"_Querida hija:_

_A pesar que estamos lejos por tu incontrolable carácter digno de una pueblerina y no de una dama que se supone que debe estar callada todo el día sin molestar a su padre que hace bastante en mantenerla y soportar su presencia. Pues sí, a pesar de esos problemas aun te quiero, mejor dicho te necesito, regresaras a casa este fin de semana para sellar tu destino, te casaras con un caballero inglés llamado Lord Roy Mustang, sobrino del agonizante duque de Farvras a quién le dejará toda su fortuna, de más está decir que le darás un hijo y espero que sea hombre si quieres que tu madre y Louis vivan para verte. Espero que hayas aprendido a controlar su carácter y a aceptar la voluntad de tu padre pues de ser por mí, permanecerías en ese convento. Tu hermano ira por ti al convento así que no intentes escapar y más te vale que hayas despachado a ese simple campesino. _

_Louis Gerard de Lussac"_

Lusciana de Lussac sintió su mundo venirse al suelo al leer la carta que su padre le había enviado está mañana ¡Qué hacía su padre escribiéndole una carta¡Y una que le avisaba un futuro compromiso¡Se suponía que él no quería volver a verla después de denegar la propuesta del duque de Farvras¡Se supone que él no quería saber nada de ella¡Por eso la encerró en el convento¡Oh Dios¡Por qué la vida era tan injusta¡Ella¡Ella ya no era virgen¡Dios santo¡Estaba condenada!

La carta fue la primera en caer al suelo, luego fue ella.

Lagrimas de terror, odio, pasión, amor, venganza, deseo rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo, su precioso vestido rosa fue desgarrado por sus propias manos mostrando la enagua de seda que cubría su delicado cuerpo de mujer joven, su cuerpo que había amado a uno y no quería que otro la ame.

Un día antes, ella se había entregado al hombre que amaba con locura y ahora su padre le decía que iba a casarla con un inglés, la vida no podía ser más injusta.

Quiso morir.

No, mejor era que su padre muera.

Lloró todo el día y en la noche solo pudo lamentarse.

Ya era tarde, él pasaría cerca de su ventana, ella le necesitaba, ahí junto a ella, unidos por su amor. De la misma manera que bajo la noche anterior, bajo esa noche.

-Mi amor –le dijo cuando la encontró- te extrañe...

-Y yo a ti –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- ámame... no me dejes sola...

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué te han hecho¿Tu padre te ha vuelto a amenazar? –empezó a preguntarle desesperado, su amante.

-No quiero hablar... pero... hazme tuya otra vez... te necesito otra vez a mi lado...

-Nunca te dejaré –le dijo mientras la abrasaba- ni tu padre, ni el mismo infierno podrá separarnos.

-Lo sé –dijo correspondiendo su abrazo y escondiendo la cara en su pecho- lo sé...

* * *

Estaba atrapada.

No había salida de esta encrucijada.

No podía salvar a su hermana, ni a Lord Mustang, ni a su madre de su propio padre, el marques de Lussac.

Estaba amenazada y ella sabía de sobre que cuando su padre se proponía algo movía cielo y tierra para conseguirlo, fuera lo que fuera.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar y ver como su padre arruinaba la vida de dos personas, la de su hermana y la de Lord Mustang.

Justo pensando en él. Lord Mustang se dirigía a ella con una cara de aburrimiento, Riza alzó una ceja y vio con gracia como el joven lord escapaba de un grupo de jóvenes mujeres que lo seguían, según ellas, muy discretamente.

Soltó una risita y se alejó de la trayectoria de su ahora nuevo amigo, quería divertirse un poco viendo sufrir a lord Mustang con su prole de admiradoras.

Simuló muy bien la actuación de "estoy ocupado, mi superior me llama" y se dirigió donde Oscar que también se dio cuenta del apuro del joven lord y soltó una risita.

Obviamente lord Mustang se dio cuenta del complot de los dos guardianes y levanto una ceja en signo de molestia a lo que el marque rió de buena gana.

Esa risa limpia y espontánea despertó nuevas sensaciones en el joven lord, recordó a su madre, esa hermosa mujer que murió unos días antes en el Atlántico y se llevó la mitad de su corazón con ella.

Se perturbó.

El... se estaba enamorando ¿De un hombre?

Imposible.

Al verlo con esa cara escéptica, Riza sintió algo en su estomago que lo retribuyó a los nervios que le ocasionaba su padre.

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Oscar vio y sonrió con sorna, había visto ese gesto de sorpresa tantas veces en sus hermanas, las más jóvenes.

Jóvenes enamorados...al menos el inicio.

Se rió de si misma... Louis enamorada... el cielo estaba a punto de caerse.

Riza sonrió y se acercó al joven lord para saludarlo, el le sonrió de una manera especial que hizo que las jóvenes que habían cambiado de rumbo y se dirigían a ellos por delante suspiraran y se sonrojaran. Lord Mustang les dirigió una sonrisa encantadora y le pidió al marques que le acompañe a caminar por Versalles, Riza aceptó gustosa y rió al ver a las jóvenes desilusionadas que querían hablar con el joven lord.

Caminaban sin rumbo, sin decir ninguna sola palabra, sin mirarse ni de reojo, solo caminaban por los grandes jardines de Versalles.

Riza tenía una mano sobre su espada y la otra detrás de su espalda mientras Lord Mustang tenia las dos manos cogidas detrás de su espalda y con la mirada perdida.

Riza no lo miraba pero sabía que a pesar que su cuerpo este en Francia, su mente estaba en Inglaterra con la mujer de sus sueños. Lastima, debe haber sido horrible perderla en el accidente del Atlántico. No estaba segura de qué exactamente había pasado con ellos, solo sabía que le dolía su perdida y que ella estaba casada pero no sabía cual era su relación con Mustang. Lo que sí era ilógico negar era que esa mujer era muy especial para él.

Tal vez muy especial.

Riza sintió algo raro en su mente, como si no le agradara la idea. Bueno¿A quién le gustaría sufrir y pero si es un sufrimiento de amor?

Sí, Lord Mustang sufría de amor.

De eso no hay duda.

Lord Mustang daba la impresión que miraba al frente pero en realidad miraba al joven que estaba a su lado, era increíble, era...especial, la forma de ser, mientras los demás caballeros eran aburridos a su manera, este era diferente...muy diferente...y...¿Hermoso?

Estaba preocupada por él, recién se habían conocido y ya sentía algo especial por él. Quería ayudarle, pobre de él, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre qué le había sucedido con esa mujer, por la que siempre llora en silencio. Por aquella que murió en el Atlántico acompañada por otro hombre que lastimaba tanto su corazón.

-Disculpadme marqués, soy un pésimo conversador.

-No se preocupe mi lord.

-De veras lo siento.

-Mi lord olvídelo.

Roy Mustang, jamás se había sentido intimidado por esa poderosa presencia hecha hombre. No sabía que tenía él para atraerlo de esa manera, su fuerza que aún no demostraba pero que estaba seguro que existía, su carácter tranquilo y serio, y su rostro...su hermoso rostro...

"_¿Qué me está pasando?" _

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo en especial mi lord?

-Por...por supuesto.

-Cada vez que salimos a pasear por los jardines, se entristece con mucha rapidez, como si algo no lo dejara vivir ¿Por qué le pasa esto?

_¡Se ha dado cuenta!_

-Son solo recuerdos marques, nada importante.

-De no ser importantes no le atormentarían a diario.

Roy esquivó su mirada interrogadora.

-Lamento haberle preguntado eso –dijo Riza bajando la cabeza- discúlpadme.

-Olvídelo marques.

Siguieron caminando, Riza no pudo volver a mirarlo a los ojos después de tan estúpida intervención, esos modales que demostraba.

Roy se sentía bastante nervioso, el marques ya se había percatado de algo y se sentía un completo idiota.

Riza, lo miró de reojo contemplando la magnificencia de su rostro, él era un gran partido, rico...extremadamente rico ahora con la supuesta fortuna que heredaría del duque de Farvras, apuesto y un gran circulo social al ser un lord allá en Inglaterra, no lograba entender por qué esta dama por la cual el sufre no se enamoró de él siendo lo que es: ningún joven mimado ni infantil, sino un hombre de buenas intensiones.

Roy se mordió el labio y apretó las manos en su espalda rogando al cielo (N. A: aquella época religiosa...) que no le preguntara nada, bastante mal ya se sentía con la muerte de su madre como para aumentar el asco del marques si se enteraba que le atraía... vaya vergüenza que tenía, incapaz de mirarle a la cara por miedo a que le pregunte algo que no sabría responder. Apretó más fuerte sus manos y respiro lentamente como si tratara que su acompañante no notara lo nervioso que estaba a su lado.

Riza vio perfectamente esa respiración nerviosa y se sintió aliviada de no ser la única que estaba a punto de perder los nervios al lado de ese hombre tan misterioso e irresistible. Todo sus ser irradiaba sensualidad y esta aumentaba con el contraste de sus ropas oscuras con el color de su piel y ese mata espesa de cabello negro azabache (N. A: mi hombro...lleno de baba U...dejen de babearme )

-Debo de irme marques...charlaremos en otra ocasión.

-Será un placer, hasta entonces mi lord.

Roy se retiró lo más rápido posible sin atreverse a mirarle, ya estaba bastante nervioso como para aumentar mas causas a su futuro ataque de nervios que en su vida había sentido.

Riza le miró expectante y se encogió de hombros, hombres, luego dicen que las mujeres eran complicadas. Rió un momento, era obvio que el hombre estaba nervioso y pudo jurar ver un pequeño rubor. Ya no se sentía mal por el tremendo error que cometió con él. Vaya complicada la vida.

Ya en casa se preparaba para recoger a Lusciana y traerla a palacio para el baile de mañana en la noche. No veía a su hermana desde los 7 años y la recordaba vagamente, seguro sería toda una señorita como su padre quería que fuera desde el principio y no la niña intrépida que salió del palacio 13 años atrás (N. A: de no ser por Al Shinomori, yo no me hubiera dado cuenta que puse 27 años para Riza, lamento el error, en Riza realidad tiene 20 años) su hermana era igual a ella, las gemelas Lussac eran las más hermosas de la corte al nacer, tuvieron una vida tranquila hasta los 7 años, edad en la que su padre regresó del extranjero y al enterarse de que no tuvo un hijo que heredara su apellido separó a la hija mayor.

A Lusciana la mando a un convento y a Elizabeth la convirtió en un hombre, en uno que pudiera heredar el apellido de la casa de los Lussac.

* * *

Ese día de primavera fue el más hermoso del año, Elizabeth y Lusciana salieron a caminar con su madre, Erzebeth, por los extensos jardines de su propiedad en compañía de sus nanas y unas sirvientas. Ambas niñas llevaban un vestidito de color claro bordados por ellas con hilos dorados. Su madre las observaba jugar en el extenso jardín lleno de árboles y flores, la pequeña Elizabeth trataba de bajar su pelota del pequeño árbol al cual había caído mientras demostraba su terrible genio gritándole al pequeño árbol, por su parte Lusciana jugaba con sus muñecas y le decía a Elizabeth que el pobre arbolito no tenía la culpa. Erzebeth las miraba con cariño, sus dos hijas…tan iguales y tan diferentes. Elizabeth…su pequeña calamidad y Lusciana su pequeña princesa.

Erzebeth se horrorizó al ver a su marido caminando hacía ellas con el rostro desencajado de furia.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi hijo?!

-¿Hi…jo? No…no se de que hablas querido…

-¡Has parido mujeres otra ves¡Tu maldita mujer!

Las gemelas al escuchar esa vos llena de cólera corrieron a refugiarse con sus nanas llenas de miedo. Vieron como aquel extraño abofeteaba a su madre. Elizabeth no lo soportó, corrió sin poder ser detenida por su nana y se interpuso entre su madre y aquel hombre.

-Elizabeth…cielo…sal de aquí.

-No mamá, hombre malo quiere hacerte daño.

Louis Gerarde miró a la pequeña.

La abofeteó. Elizabeth calló al pasto con su manita en la mejilla.

Era la hora que Lusciana fuera a ayudar. Le preguntó a Elizabeth si estaba bien y miró con miedo a su padre.

Otra mujer…El patriarca de los Lussac gritó de cólera y abofeteó a Lusciana.

-¡Eres una calamidad¡Solo traes hembras inservibles a mi casa¡Sin un heredero a mi nombre¡No sé para qué me casé contigo¡Solo para deshonrar a mí casa!

Las siguientes horas, fueron un infierno para las gemelas. Su padre las arrastró hasta la casa con su madre detrás suplicándole que no les haga daño, las llevó al lujoso recibidor y las arrojó al suelo.

La pequeña Elizabeth se paró inmediatamente y se interpuso entre su padre y su hermana. Lo miraba ferozmente mientras su padre se preparaba para bofetearla de nuevo, levantó la mano pero a medio camino vio la furia en los ojos rojos de la pequeña, una furia que solo vio en si mismo y en su padre…una furia que no vio en su otra hija….

Rió como un demente.

-No serás tan inútil como pensé…puedo darte un buen uso mi heredero….

-¿Tu heredero? Querido…ella es una niña… una muy hermosa…

-Una mujer más en mi casa pero ya no más. Bienvenido a la familia Louis François de Lussac.

* * *

Riza se sentó en su cama para esperar a la noche para poder recoger a su hermana del convento al cual fue forzada a ir. Esperaba que Lusciana no haya cambiado.

Estaba tranquila, no podía hacer nada ni aunque lo deseara con toda su alma, su padre saltaría sobre ella y mataría todo lo que ama. Prefirió dormir un poco, se acostó en su cama con los brazos detras de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Elizabeth...Riza cariño tu padre te llama...Riza...-insistía su madre.

Riza habrió los ojos y se sentó subitamente en la cama, fue a su espejo y se acomodo el cabello, cogió su espada, su capa ya salió.

-_Mamman_

-Ve con Dios _ma chèrie_, estaré felíz de verlas a las dos juntas otra vez, incluso si es por poco tiempo.

-Hay algo que podamos hacer

-No cielo, sería provocar la ira de tu padre y podrían salir lastimadas además me han comentado que Lord Mustang es un hombre bueno...

-¡Pero mamá la estaríamos condenando a algo que ella no desea!

-No podemos hacer nada ma chèrie...estamos bajo el poder de tu padre...

-En un mundo controlado por hombres...lo sé...lo sé

-Ahora ve mi pequeña y trae a tu hermana de vuelta.

Erzabeth besó a Riza en la frente y la acompañó a hasta las caballerizas.

-Suerte pequeña...

-Gracias mamá

Riza monto a Flagg y salió seguida de un grupo de sirvientes por el gran portón de los Lussac.

* * *

Lusciana estaba sentada en el lujoso carruaje abrigada con una fina piel blanca. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sería llevada a su cruel destino y no pidía hacer nada, ni él podñia ayudarla...le había rogado que se mantubiera lejos e ella...porque...su padre vendría por ella y si lo veía lo mataría y no quería que el muera por su culpa...quería escapar...quería morir...

* * *

Riza se acercaba cada ves más al conveto donde su hermana fue desterrada hace muhco tiempo, podía ver la carrosa que la esperaba pacientemente en el gran portón, estaba feliz por poder ver a su hermana pero no quería llevarla a casa para que su padre la use de intercambio.

* * *

Lusciana miró por la ventana al oscuro bosque que rodeaba el convento...al bosque donde lo conoció una noche de verano hace ya tres años...un incidente que se convirtió en amor.

* * *

A pesar que la noche era su gran aliada, Riza no se sentía completamente segura, creía que dentro de poco algo pasaría... algo nada bueno...la noche era muy engañosa y esos arbustos y árboles también lo eran.

La delegación llegó al portón del convento. Riza bajó de su caballo para entrar y ver a su hermana en el carruaje y lo hubiera hecho si una bala no le hubiera transpasado el cuerpo.

Lusciana escuchó el disparo y abrió la puerta del carruaje para ver a un hombre herido tirado como un animal en el suelo...se aterró y trató de salir del carruaje pero el hombre que estaba tirado en el piso cogío su vestido.

-Lusciana...ayudame...

-¡Sueltame!

-¡Hermana¡Ayudame!

-¿Elizabeth?

Riza sentía que el pecho se le cerraba, la bala esa se había alojado en su espalda y todabía no sabía como estaba viva...debería haber muerto.

El tiroteo entre su delegación y el grupo enemigo había comenzado segundos después de recibir el balazo, lo más probable que el sujeto que le disparó era un aprendiz, de no serlo, la hubiera matado.

-¡Elizabeth! -Lusciana se agachó al sentir un segundo balazo cerca de ella, abrazó a su hermana y busco la herida en su espalda, rompió su vestido y trató de improvisar una venda que pudiera contener la sangre noble de su hermana.

-Lusciana...tienes que salir de aqui...¿Ves a esos hombres de blanco? Ellos te protegeran...hermana vete...

-¡No lo haré¡No te dejaré sola!

-¡Hazme caso insensata!

-¡Soy tu hermana mayor Elizabeth¡No lo haré!

Elizabeth sintió a los brazos de su hermana rodearla y agacharse más con ella pra evitar las balas.

Los disparos cesaron.

-¡Lusciana!

-¡Alain!

La joven marquesa soltó a su herida hermana y corrió a los brasos de su amado.

-Mi amor...te pedi que te alejaras...

-No podía...¿Ves¡Derrotamos a tu padre¡Vamonos de aquí!

-Alain...lo siento no puedo...dejarle aquí -se soltó se du abrazo y corrió donde Elizabeth.

-¿Quién es este hombre?-preguntó Riza al ver a un extraño con su hermana

-Él...él es...mi esposo ...

-¿¡Qué!?

-Si hermana, él es mi esposo legal...ante la iglesia de Dios

-¡Pe...pero...cómo!

-Yo ya soy suya y el es mio...

Una sombra pareció de los árboles y disparó contra Alain. Este cayó al suelo ante la atónita vista de Elizabeth y el terror de Lusciana.

-¡No Alain¡Mi amor¡Responde! -gritó la mujer sosteniendo a su marido.

-Lusciana...siempre te amaré...

-No...no digas eso...veras...sanaras...

Elizabeth levantó la vista y sacó su pistola y apuntó al extraño

-Mujeres...por lo visto, no has aprendido nada hija querida, las palabras bonitas se van con el viento pero la bancarrota se queda.

-¡Padre!

Elizabeth disparó

-Estas lastimado Louis, tienes una pesima puntería en ese estado.

-¡Padre¡Por qué lo hicisteis¿No ves que lo amo?

-No me interesan tus asuntos románticos Lusciana. Pero ya que eres impura, no me sirves y como a la basura...te desecharé.

Elizabeth vió con horror ocmo su padre cargaba su pistola de nuevo y apuntaba a Lusciana

-¡No padre¡Es tu hija...es MI HERMANA¡Padre detente! Lusciana corre!

Louis Gerarde sonrió y disparo. Contra su propia hija...

-¡Lusciana!

El cuerpo inerte de su hermana cayó como un saco de plomo sobre Riza, manchando con su sangre su uniforme blanco. Miró con horror como las facciones de su hermana se iban deformando a medida que caía sobre ella. Su hermana...muerta...

-Ahora, Riza, será mejor que controles ese caracter que te has encargado, sin mi permiso, de formar porque no hay tiempo de mandarte a un convento. Felicidades Elizabeth...te has llevado el honor de ser la prometida de Lord Mustang. Bienvenida a casa, Elizabeth de Lussac.

* * *

Voila!! el cap 3 a la orden n.n.

Lamento no haver actualizado antes, pero un payaso malogró mi maquina y con las justas he podido salvar algunos archivos, el fic "Cronicas" esta bien y estoy empezando a escribirlo pero sere honesta con uds. la verdad no se si seguirle, igual a este. No me siento motivada, no por los reviews, ellos no tienen nada que ver. Ayudenme .. estoy en mi pregunta existencial.

Pero bueno.

Aqui esta el cap tres como dije antes y veran quelas cosas estan... mejorando y empeorando. Seguro que el padre de Riza ya tiene fieles admiradoras xD

Espero sus reviews y agradesco a las lectoras que siempre me lo dejan.

Cuidense y felices fiestas.

Unubium


	5. Chapter 5

Ribon Noir

Su cuerpo era el dolor encarnado, luego de la forzosa operación para retirar la bala de su espalda fue recostada en su cama sin poder moverse. No recordaba que había sucedido exactamente, cuando cerraba los ojos veía muchas imágenes…el tiroteo, la aparición de su padre en el convento, la muerte de su hermana y de su amante…y luego…todo borroso. No sabía que había pasado con el cuerpo de su hermana, tal vez su padre lo destrozó luego de enterarse que ya no era virgen. Al menos su horroroso plan había fallado.

_-"…te has llevado el honor de ser la prometida de Lord Mustang. Bienvenida a casa, Elizabeth de Lussac…"_

Riza movió la cabeza, eso era imposible. Su padre no podría permitir perder a su codiciado heredero por dinero.

El dolor asalto su cuerpo nuevamente y se arrepintió de tan repentino movimiento. Respiró profundo para aliviarlo.

-Elizabeth…hija mía…

-¿Desde cuándo soy tu hija? Que yo sepa era tu hijo.

-Eres mi hija desde ayer. Además mi hijo ha muerto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, Riza, muy simple. Tu hermana y tú son idénticas…–cruzó las manos sobre su pecho- así que si tu hermana ya no me sirve…puedo utilizarte a ti, total…eres una mujer, una que puedo utilizar para mis propósitos.

-Perderías a tu heredero…

-Yo querida hija ya tengo un heredero.

Riza hizo caso omiso al dolor y levantó la cara

-¡Qué!

-Pues sí querida, un hijo, uno de verdad.

-Pero… mi madre no ha estado embarazada…

-¡Y quién dijo que era de la inservible de tu madre! Otra mujer me lo ha dado, una hija irreconocida del marques de Saint-Claire con la duquesa de Rivás que fue abandonada en un convento, ella si me dio un heredero…y una asquerosa mujer… lamentablemente. Pero bueno, solo falta que tu madre finja estar embarazada y listo. Querida será mejor que no te muevas…si esa hermosa espalda tuya queda con alguna marca tu madre se las verá conmigo –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ella sería la nueva novia….la nueva Lussac.

No podía ser posible.

* * *

Maes Hugues estaba riéndose como nunca.

Roy Mustang estaba muy irritado, demasiado para su gusto.

-Jajajaja… das lastima…incapaz de hablar…de cualquier tema….jajajajaja… pareces promiscuo Roy….demasiado promiscuo…jajajajajaja.

-A pesar de que tengas un gran sentido del humor Maes –dijo el joven Lord muy enojado- no puedo ver la gracia de la aparente buena broma que estas diciendo.

-¡No seas aguafiestas! O disculpa si te enoje Roy…pero… ¡Eres un aguafiestas¡No podían hablar ni del clima! Jajajajaja

-¡Te estoy diciendo que estaba nervioso! Parece que últimamente tus oídos fallan querido amigo

-Es posible, es posible…pero caramba….el rompecorazones masculino incapaz de hablar con una persona de su mismo género…es…para celebrarlo

-¿No ayudas sabes?

-Jejejejej….lo siento… ¡De veras! –Dijo al ver su cara- pero vamos supéralo, tu puedes… -quiso bromear de nuevo pero prefirió no hacerlo- además cualquiera se equivoca.

-Al fin concordamos en algo.

-¿Y sigues…sintiéndote…inseguro? –pregunto Maes

Lord Mustang lo miró expectante.

-Maes… me siento la extrañeza de la naturaleza….

-Ya pasará…

-Es que… me parece…tan femenino…como para ser hombre.

-Pues te diré que a mí también, comparando al resto de damas con él marques de Lussac…el marques parecería una mujer de vestirse como una.

-Eso labios, esos ojos, ese rostro…me tiene loco. Lo curioso es que sueño todas las noches con él, pero con su rostro, en el cuerpo de una mujer…

-¿En el cuerpo de una mujer?

-A veces…creo que es una mujer disfrazada de hombre… una hermosa mujer…

-Bueno amigo, al menos sientes atracción por una mujer, a lo mejor tiene alguna hermana…

-Es verdad Maes, le preguntaré mañana… tal vez vi su rostro el día que llegamos y la estoy confundiendo con Louis…

-Bueno amigo, es tarde y tengo sueño, hablaremos mañana.

-Buenas noches Maes.

-Buenas noches Roy.

Lord Mustang se levantó de su asiento y se puso el camisón de pijama (N. A: antiguamente…TODOS dormían en camisones)

Se sentó en su cama y entrelazo sus dedos, estaba confundido, muy confundido y asustado. Trató de serenarse pero aquel misterioso joven acudía de nuevo a su mente. Su rostro, su precioso rostro.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos, llevó su memoria a Inglaterra, su hogar.

Vagó por los verdes campos y escuchó la risa de su difunta madre de nuevo.

No pudo volver a dormir, se levantó, daría un paseo.

Su puerta se abrió de la nada mostrando a un deseado invasor.

Lord Mustang abrió mucho los ojos al ver al joven marques de Lussac con un hermoso vestido rojo que dejaba a la vista parte de sus pechos.

-Ma…marques…creo…

-Me parece mi lord –le dijo en esa vos profunda y sensual suya- que el nombre "marquesa" vendría mejor a mi condición.

Se acercó con segura y lentamente manteniendo su mirada roja como el fuego en él.

Roy sentía que unas ganas de besarla hasta morir se adueñaban de su cuerpo haciéndole perder la razón, no movía ningún músculo. Solo la miraba, miraba como se acercaba, como lo observaba con pasión y lujuria y cada paso que daba, el deseo crecía entre los dos.

La joven mujer puso las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Roy y acercó sus labios a los de él, los posó suavemente sin presión alguna, Roy puso sus manos en su cintura y al no poder soportarlo más, llevó sus manos a su cara para apretar sus labios contra los de ella, suaves y deseables.

Ella soltó una risita y entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello para apegar más su cuerpo al deseable cuerpo masculino.

Roy puso sus manos en su cintura otra vez, era perfecta, podía sentir claramente la ausencia de un corpiño lo que la hacía más deseable y hermosa de lo que era.

Su cabello negro se mezcló con el cabello rubio de la joven, llevó una mano a su cabeza para acariciar esas hermosas hebras doradas iluminadas por la gran luna de primavera.

Ella se volteó, apretando su espalda al pecho del lord, con sus delicadas manos removió su cabello suelto a un lado de su cuello quedando el otro a la vista de Roy que no tardó en responder a esa invitación.

Paseó sus labios suavemente por su cuello deteniéndose en su clavícula y aumentando la fuerza de sus besos en ese lugar que provocó un gemido en la mujer. Volvió a subir sus labios y comenzó de nuevo, beso por beso, caricia por caricia, gemido por gemido. Esta vez recorrió su cuello por completo. La mujer llevó sus brazos hacia atrás, por arriba de su cabeza, para poder acariciar sus cabellos, también estiró su cuello para facilitarle la labor.

Roy no soportó más esa dulce tortura, movió el cabello para poder besar el otro lado de su cuello, luego bajó sus manos hasta su cintura por una tercera vez y la rodeo unos segundos. Ella suspiraba y le alentaba a seguir, él buscó las cintas que amarraban al vestido y las encontró.

Ella volteó su rostro para besarlo de nuevo y llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla para tocarla, su otra mano fue a su cintura y posarla en el lado opuesto a las manos de Roy, este por fon logro deshacer el nudo y subió amabas manos a los hombros de la mujer.

Ella se volteó y le besó otra vez. Roy iba bajando suavemente el vestido rojo mientras este iba revelando su bello cuerpo femenino a medida que el vestido descendía mostrando sus pechos perfectos, su cintura preciosa, sus caderas redondas y sus bellas piernas.

Ella se alejó de él un poco, para darle una visión de lo que iba a amar.

Roy vio su aquel hermoso cuerpo femenino a través de ese camisón escotado y transparente. No pudo soportarlo más, se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y se hizo de sus labios, ella volvió a poner sus manos en su pecho mientras lo acariciaba sobre el molesto camisón, así que para evitarse molestias cogió el camisón de su amante, lo levantó y lo arrojó a algún lado de la habitación.

Él la estrechó con más fuerza contra su ahora desnudo cuerpo sintiendo la perfección de aquel cuerpo femenino que provocó que saque el camisón de ella y lo arroje a otro lado. Ahora ya los dos desnudos dejaron de besarse.

Roy la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama donde la recostó para observar el cuerpo que dentro de poco sería completamente suyo. Ella alzó una mano y la puso sobre su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella.

La volvió a besar, esta vez recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo mientras ella se deleitaba acariciando su espalda. Bajo a su cuello y luego a sus pechos…paseó sus labios por ambos senos sin besarlos haciéndola gemir y desear más. Sacó su lengua y recorrió las aureolas de ambos globos. Luego besó a placer ambos pechos y disfrutando la erección de sus pezones que mordisqueó con suavidad y besó.

Ella con un movimiento diestro cambió las posiciones y se colocó sobre él, besó su cuello y su pecho recibió las caricias que solo ella le podía brindar y hacerle suspirar, gemir. Él puso sus manos en su cintura para acariciarla y cambiar de nuevo de posiciones. Besó su vientre y recorrió con su lengua su ombligo, descendió un poco más. Ella se retorcía de placer.

Besó también sus caderas y sus brazos, acarició sus piernas.

Llevó su mano a su delicada entrepierna y jugó un rato con ella para esto ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo estaba besando.

Un gemido salió de su boca. Uno que incitó a Roy de dar el paso final.

Ella también lo deseaba, abrió sus piernas y le miró. Roy se posicionó entre sus piernas y entró en ella con suavidad.

El gemido fue mutuo.

ÉL fue aumentando su ritmo mientras ella se apretaba cada vez más a su deseado cuerpo. El clímax llegó y ambos se besaron por última vez en aquella noche.

Cambió de posiciones y ella quedó sobre él.

-Fue maravilloso –le dijo él.

-Lo sé, para mi también lo fue…

Cerró los ojos y besándola en la cabeza se quedó dormido.

* * *

Riza abrió los ojos, el dolor había disminuido mucho lo cual le alegraba, ahora podía moverse a placer sin hacer movimientos bruscos, se sentó en el filo de su cama y se apoyó con las manos en este. Levantó la vista y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho.

Su padre había retirado el perchero donde colgaba su uniforme, sus pistolas y su espada ya no estaban, habían cambiado las cortinas y las alfombras de su cuarto, su ropero no era el mismo, antes no tenía muchos detalles ahora su ropero era un exquisita pieza de cedro con detalles de flores grabados en las puertas, su tocador tenía varios cofres de plata y no tenía que ser adivina para saber su contenido.

Su puerta se abrió mostrando a sus padres seguidos de muchas sirvientas.

-¡Qué significa esto!

-Son tus nuevos vestidos corazón, hoy regresaras a la corte de Versalles y serás presentada como Elizabeth de Lussac, la que regresó del convento.

Regreso…que tal ironía.

-Esos vestidos son muy finos Elizabeth, úsalos bien, te espero abajo, bailaremos y luego caminaremos un rato querida hija –enfocando la palabra querida su padre salió de la habitación. Su madre se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Entiendo que esto es difícil de recordar querida…pero…será lo mejor…no quiero perder otra hija….

-Pero mamá podemos hacer algo…

-Viste lo que le pasó a Lusciana, no quiero perder a otra de mis hijas.

-Mamá…

-No querida…Mira ese vestido…esta precioso… ¿no quieres probártelo?

Si fuera solo ella hubiera peleado.

Pero no lo era.

Lusciana ya estaba muerta.

Y si no obedecía a su padre, su madre pagaría las consecuencias.

-Esta bien mamá…

* * *

Abrió los ojos esperando recibir otro de sus besos con el sol de la mañana y poder abrazarla. La buscó a su lado. 

Y no la encontró.

No estaba con él, en su cama.

Ni en su habitación.

¿A dónde fue?

La realidad lo golpeó de frente, estaba solo, en su cama con su camisón puesto, sin rastro alguno de mucho movimiento en la habitación ni alguna prenda que delate su presencia embriagadora en la habitación.

Estaba solo.

Solo fue un sueño.

No...no podía ser cierto, él la había visto, la había sentido...

* * *

Voila el cap 5. n.n.

Gracias a las autoras que me dejaron reviews en el cap 4: Lady Scorpio (master!!!) Hilde Maxwell, Al Shinomori (gracias por los animos n.n) y a Beautifly92.

Espero sus reviews.

Gracias.

Unubium


	6. Chapter 6

Ribon Noir

La muerte del duque de Farvras fue un acontecimiento memorable en la corte de Versalles.

Su testamento sería leído al término de la ceremonia de entierro.

Misteriosamente todos los supuestos parientes del duque habían ido a escuchar el testamento que sería leído por el primer ministro.

La lectura sería acompañada por los monarcas, la corte y los invitados ingleses.

Roy recibió la noticia de la muerte de su tío minutos después de despertar de aquel sueño. Maes fue a verlo inmediatamente al enterarse de la muerte del duque. Habló con Roy, trató de tranquilizarlo pues su amigo era un mar de nervios y no tenía la más remota idea del porqué.

Mustang estaba demasiado nervioso para hacer un comentario al menos que demuestre pena por el fallecimiento de un tío que solo conocía de nombre. Ni si quiera lo había visto, por orden de los doctores nadie podía pasar.

Aun con ese anhelante sueño en su cabeza se vistió y trató de tomar el desayuno pero solo logró digerir una tostada y un jugo de naranja.

No tenía hambre.

Y en realidad no comería dentro de dos días.

* * *

Riza ya podía caminar y moverse a su fusto como antes, su espalda se había curado y la marca no era muy grande, había que acercarse a su espalda y poner atención al mirar y gracias al cielo su piel seguía igual de suave.

El cuerpo de su hermana ya había sido embalsamado y preparado para el velorio.

Su padre no fue nada tonto.

Luego de que su bastardo nació fue por sus hijas y al ver el panorama se deshizo de Lusciana y la convirtió en una mujer.

Recordaba toda su educación femenina pero había un problema.

Seguía igual de rebelde e independiente como un hombre.

Y eso, sería un problema si su padre quería que conquiste el corazón del joven Lord.

Como sería una lectura de testamento y debería fingir la muerte de su "hermano" Louis François, se vistió de negro.

El vestido negro que eligió era perfecto, de sedas negras muy finas, el cuello cuadrado era una cinta roja sangre que revelaba parte de sus pechos, en la parte de los hombros las mangas eran anchas hasta la mitad del antebrazo, luego se pegaban a su piel hasta sus muñecas que estaban adornadas con brazaletes de rubíes. El vestido se pegaba a sus formas hasta la cintura para terminar con una falda vaporosa.

Recogieron su cabello con cintas rojo sangre, la calzaron y le dieron un pañuelo bordado, era de su hermana.

Se preparó mentalmente para la actuación de las próximas horas, desconocía como su padre la terminaría casando con Mustang y a decir verdad era imposible que de la nada le obligue a casarse con él.

No quería casarse, menos con él. Pero si se oponía incluso mencionaba su desacuerdo, su pobre madre pagaría las consecuencias tal como lo hizo su hermana y su marido.

Que hacer, que hacer…

-Elizabeth…

-Voy padre.

* * *

Faltaban cinco personas para empezar la lectura del testamento.

La mesa era muy larga, nunca se había visto tantas personas interesadas en el duque. Mejor dicho en su fortuna.

Entre las cinco personar estaban los reyes y los Lussac: El patriarca, su esposa y su hijo.

En la cabecera se había reservado el sitio para los reyes, luego le seguían los invitados a su costado derecho, los deudos del duque: su esposa y su tía a la izquierda. Los Lussac se ubicarían al lado de Lord Mustang mientras Sir Hugues estaba al frente de este unos asientos después.

Louis Gerarde de Lussac sabía perfectamente que era muy malo entrar después de los reyes. Pero hizo una excepción total ya tenía una perfecta excusa.

Lord Mustang rogaba al cielo que el joven marques no apareciera en la lectura del dichoso testamento. No sería capas de verle la cara después de su bienvenido sueño. Sir Hugues estaba preocupado y mucho, su amigo no parecía estar en Francia precisamente ni en Inglaterra su hogar sino en algún lugar desconocido muy lejos de aquí.

Gracias al cielo, no llegó, ni él ni su familia.

Raro, muy raro, siendo él uno de los guardias de la reina.

Hasta la misma reina y su escolta se preocuparon.

Lastima, tarde es tarde y los reyes no esperan.

-Estando completos todos los invitados –dijo el rey y al mirar los asientos de los Lussac agregó- al menos la mayoría, esta ceremonia comenzará.

La gran puerta se abrió mostrando al patriarca de los Lussac junto a su esposa y una joven mujer.

-Bien sabe marques que es una gran falta de respeto a la familia real llegar después que ella –le dijo el rey enojadísimo al patriarca.

Gerarde fingió su mejor cara de sufrimiento.

-Lo se majestad –dijo solemnemente- y que me cuelguen si mi justificación no es suficiente.

-¿Dónde esta Louis? –preguntó la reina al no ver a su guardián.

-Esa es la razón mi reina, mi hijo….mi heredero…ha muerto.

Riza sintió una furia crecer en su interior y el impulso de gritar que ella era Louis François y que su padre era un vil mentiroso.

La sala se conmocionó.

Lord Mustang sintió que se le iba el alma.

"_El marques…su marques… ¿ha muerto?...no….imposible" _

Sir Hugues miró frenéticamente a su amigo, vio como el color se iba de sus mejillas y regresaba vagamente, una técnica que tenía que usar para no perder la compostura y mantenerse firme ante todo tipo de situación.

Claro eso era usual, ahora…su técnica no funcionaba.

-¿Cómo que está muerto?

-Murió majestad, unos pueblerinos le atacaron…cuando fue por mi hija al convento…Lo mataron de un tiro… al mejor pistolero de la reina.

-¿Su hija?

-Si majestad…mi hija…la marquesa Elizabeth de Lussac.

Si Roy pensaba que solo iba a sorprenderse, esto lo desmayaría.

Maes miró a Roy.

"_¿Es ella…?"_

La mirada de Roy le hizo saber que no se equivocaba.

"_Oh por Dios"_

-Entonces…la muerte del duque no es el único evento triste de este día…sino la muerte del marques…del heredero de los Lussac…

-Espero que entienda mi situación majestades… mi hijo….ha muerto…

-Si –pensó Riza- pero solo de nombre.

-Pero parece que nuestro señor no me ha dejado solo en la noche…mi esposa…mi bella y virtuosa esposa (N. A: no pude evitar el comentario…: aja . ) espera a mi heredero mi señor… ¡Mi casa ha renacido¡Mi Dios no me ha dejado solo en las tinieblas¡Me dará un heredero¡Qué nunca remplazara a mi hijo pero estará para que su apellido no muera en la desgracia y en la deshonra!

Riza sintió la furia correr por sus venas y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada sin que su madre…aquella mujer que soportó las humillaciones, los golpes, los maltratos de su padre por tantos años…solo para que no sea ella la que sufra.

-Mi hija majestades…Elizabeth de Lussac.

Su padre le ofreció el brazo izquierdo mientras su madre estaba sujeta a él por el derecho. Suspiró de la forma más invisible posible y caminó con su padre por el largo salón para saludar de cerca a los reyes.

Riza levantó la mirada mientras el resto se sorprendía solo con ver su belleza encerrada en un triste vestido negro. Muchos hombres la miraron de una forma lujuriosa mientras caminaba hacia los reyes. Seguro tendré muchos pretendiente pensó enojada.

Ya de frente a los reyes, hizo una reverencia para presentar sus respetos.

-Lamento su perdida marquesa, bienvenida a Versalles.

Trató de hablar, pero su garganta no emitió ningún sonido. Trató de nuevo.

-Mi hija esta muy afectada majestad, no ha podido hablar desde que su hermano murió –se apresuró en decir Erzebeth.

-Entiendo perfectamente, por favor tome asiento marquesa.

Riza fue conducida a su asiento tratando de alejarse del joven lord pero su padre la llevó al lado de lord Mustang solo para que el hombre pudiera admirar y desear a su hija.

Se sentía desnuda ante todos esos hombres que la miraban sin escrúpulos, seguro sus esposas la terminarían odiando por eso.

Su embriagador perfume lo embrujaba, lo tenía loco, sus ganas de abrazarla y hacerla suya se harían realidad muy pronto. Su cuerpo, aquel joven cuerpo que poseyó en sus sueños y que quería poseer en la realidad. Miraba de reojo a la joven al lado suyo que tenía la mirada arrogante clavada en la pared, sin mirar a nadie, ni al notario.

-Esta es la ultima voluntad de Emile Theodore Ponce, duque de Farvras…-comenzó el primer ministro.

Estaba perdido, muy apasionado por una mujer que había visto en sus sueños y que ahora estaba sentada a su costado en la realidad, una mujer que se parecía mucho al marques…su hermana, que nunca habían visto…

Sir Hugues no caía muy bien en el cuento de la muerte del marques de Lussac, si él era el mejor pistolero¿Cómo unos campesinos sin educación pudieron matarlo¿Por la espalda¿Lo mataron en realidad?

-"Por lo tanto es mi voluntad que el único que heredará mis títulos de nobleza, mis tierras y mi fortuna será mi sobrino: Lord Roy Mustang de Inglaterra. Pido humildemente a su majestad que no permita la devolución de los mismos pues deseó que un hombre joven y viril pueda darle herederos a la casa de los Farvras que lamentablemente no ha podido tener un heredero a su título."

-Es pasó porque se aprovecho de su joven esposa dejándola estéril –pensó con amargura, Riza.

Roy creyó no haber oído bien¿Heredar¿Él único?

Era imposible…él era un ingles, familiar del príncipe de Gales ¿Qué tenía que hacer él con un tío que ni conoció? Ese no era su problema.

Sir Hugues pudo ver el odio en la cara de la mayoría de los nobles al escuchar la declaración.

-"Por lo tanto, también deseó, por la sangre real que corre en mis venas al ser pariente de su majestad el rey, que este se case con una mujer francesa para estabilizar la sangre de la casa de los Farvras, y mi elegida es la marquesa de Farvras, hija de Louis Gerarde y Erzebeth de Lussac."

¿Qué¿También tenía que casarse?

Riza se quedó sin respiración¿Cómo era aquello posible¿El duque sabía de su existencia?

Miró frenéticamente a su padre mientras este mostraba una cara de sumisión pero en sus ojos veía claramente sus verdaderas intenciones.

"…complot,…la condesa de Plantard, … el matrimonio,..."

"La fortuna"

"¡No es posible!"

-"A mi sobrino le ruego que no intente devolver la herencia que le dejo y que se case con la marquesa que espera ansiosa su boda"

A partir de esto –pensó Sir Hugues- su majestad tendrá que poner guardias hasta debajo de la cama de Roy si no quiere que su invitado sea asesinado.

-He terminado de leer el testamento, majestades.

Los reyes se pararon.

-Puesto que esta es la ultima voluntad de mi querido primo, el duque de Farvrar, espero que se cumpla a cabalidad.

-Lord Mustang –dijo la reina- se le entregaran sus títulos mañana en la tarde, y respecto a su boda con la marquesa de Lussac, será mejor que coordiné con su padre. Mañana en la noche habrá un baile en honor a Lord Mustang y a su prometida.

Riza entendió todo.

"_Lord Mustang heredará la fortuna de los Farvras y la pequeña e insignificante duquesa irá a un convento ¿El plan no es perfecto? La condesa fue tan amable de colaborar conmigo este complot para obtener la fortuna de los Farvras, luego me desharé de Lord Mustang y me aseguraré de que Lusciana tenga un hijo que pueda heredar la fortuna y luego esa fortuna será mía."_

"_El duque de Farvras piensa dejarle su título, sus tierras y su fortuna a Lord Mustang y él deberá quedarse por respeto a Francia ya que el duque es un príncipe primo de los Borbones y sería una increíble falta de respeto denegar esa herencia porque ocasionaría un conflicto entre una Francia deshonrada y una Inglaterra irrespetuosa, él se quedará hija mía, lo hará."_

"Oh por Dios"

Roy levantó la mirada y dijo fuerte y claro.

-Si…majestad.

Estaba condenada, y él también.

Los reyes se retiraron a sus aposentos y acto seguido el resto de los invitados.

-Mi lord –dijo el patriarca de los Lussac- mi hija, Elizabeth desea hablar con usted, en privado.

-…Por supuesto.

-Luego si desea podemos arreglar los últimos detalles de la boda, a mi hija le encantará ser su esposa.

Sir Hugues puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió, Roy le sonrió de regreso y Maes se retiró invitando a la futura cuñada de Roy a una plática en el salón. Gerarde se retiró lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su hija.

Roy se acercó a ella y se presentó formalmente.

-Soy Lord Roy Mustang, primo cercano del príncipe de Gales y ahora –dijo con un tono gracioso- heredero de la fortuna de los Farvras.

Riza hizo una reverencia y agachó la cabeza…tratando que sus arrogante mirada no estropeara la salvación de su madre.

-Soy Elizabeth de Lussac mi lord…su…su…

Roy se agachó a su altura y la sostuvo en brazos para poder enderezarla.

-Por favor mi lady no hagáis eso, basta que me mire a los ojos, no soporto ver a una mujer agacharse ante un hombre.

Riza abrió mucho los ojos¿Era cierto lo que oía¿O solo un sueño?

-No volváis a hacer eso, es denigrante, como su futuro esposo solo permitiré que se agache ante Dios nuestro señor.

-Gracias…mi lord…

-¿Le puedo pedir un favor mi lady?

-Claro…mi lord…

-¿Me permite abrazarla?

Riza lo miró sorprendida… ¿Abrazarla?

-No es correcto mi lord…solo estamos comprometidos.

-Mi madre solía decir que un abrazo hace que el alma se desahogue y por lo que veo, está muy triste por la muerte de su hermano. No lo hago por aprovecharme de usted mi lady créame, pero yo estimaba mucho a su hermano y no me perdonaría si dejo a su hermana sufrir.

-En ese caso…si mi lord…usted puede….

Roy no esperó la respuesta, la abrazó.

Riza se hundió en su abrazo, permitió que la estrechase contra él, que rodeara su cintura y su espalda con sus brazos, se apoyó en él mientras sollozaba.

Roy inhaló su suave fragancia a rosas, la estrechó contra él, protegiéndola del mundo, en ese momento se juró que nadie, absolutamente nadie le haría daño.

Y al que lo haga lo mataría.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo ahí, abrazados, sin que nadie los molestara, sintiendo la compañía extraña de cada uno, sabiendo que su matrimonio se realizaría, funcionaría, …se consumaría.

Estaban felices, inconcientemente claro, pero felices perdiéndose en un abrazo interminable que los uniría para toda su vida.

-Te juró Riza que no te haré daño ni permitiré que nadie te dañe…te lo juro…

Y Riza en su inconciente le creyó.

"_Lo se…Roy…"_

* * *

_Voila le chap. 6 _

Ojala les guste y les agradesco los reviews a:

**Lady Scorpio**: Sehh!!! la master reportada xD, si master uu Roy ya parece su alumno xD de casualidad no se habra colado en su computaroda xD en forma humana o e forma de perro xD

**Beautifly92**: Pues ya ves como los terminaron juntando, en el caso que no halla quedado claro, la condesa de Plantard, si la que le pego a la duquesa de Farvrar, con Gerarde aumentaron algo al testamento del duque, porque el no sabia de la existencia de Riza como mujer...el resto lo aclarare después.

**Al Shinomori**: Pues sí, me gusta torturar xD, he ahi como termino comprometido con Riza pues no aceptar sería una gran ofensa a los reyes y él como primo del principe de Gales...vaya problema.

**VALE BLACK**: Pues sí, no eres la única fanática del padre de Riza, me alegro que te guste la historia, gracias por las felicitaciones...el romance no es mi estilo así que hago lo mejor que puedo.

**Motoko Asakura**: No te preocupes, el cap 6 no tardará...seh!! cof cof lemmon cof cof xD

**Hilde Maxwel**: Hola compañera, pues sí el padre es un despota y un tirano, pero en esa época nadie sabía nada de genética así que era la culpa de la mujer uu, y la parte que la madre de Riza se enamoró de él se dirá en otro capitulo.

**Walking**: Pues me alegro que te haya gustado, espero tus reviews en el prox. capitulo.

**Riza-Chuu**i: Mana xD pues gracias por el review! (Si!!! roy x riza xDU) pues sí este durara pero solo por ganar admiradoras xD al final lo mataré mua jua jua !!! cof cof lemmonnnnn cof cof xD

**Vickyta-chan:** Te agradesco por los reviews en el resto de los caps, pero como ves esta es mi nueva forma de agradecer. Pues sí era..imposible que de la nada no le duela la espalda y valla a acostace con Roy.

Bueno se despide

Unubium

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ribon noir

Sentía que le quemaba la piel donde el la había abrazado, era un fuego apasionado, una necesidad de abrazar a ese cuerpo que la hacia estremecer, de compartir una vida, una cama.

Estaba acostada en su cama, desnuda.

Agitada por los pensamientos y sensaciones que él le causaba, no era correcto, ella… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se sentó en la cama mientras cubría sus pechos con la sábana de satén, sus cabellos cayeron sobre sus hombros, miró por la ventana como tratando de encontrar su figura a lo lejos.

* * *

-Te juro Riza que no te haré daño ni permitiré que nadie te dañe…te lo juro… 

"Lo sé Roy"

-…Mi….mi lord… ¿Podríais soltarme?

-Es Roy…

-Roy…por favor suéltame…

Se descubrió aferrándose a él como un gato a la alfombra, su cuerpo pegado al suyo y reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

Se soltó de inmediato como diciéndole que la soltara, no podía permitirse ninguna caricia de ese hombre. No sabía si quería aprovecharse de ella o verdaderamente era un verdadero caballero.

Roy se separó de ella y se arrepintió de su deseo de consolarla, sabrá Dios que habrá pensado de él, que es un bárbaro y no un caballero, vaya demostración que le hacía él de la nobleza inglesa, si su primo se enterara lo mataría.

-Lo…lo siento mi lady, fui un desconsiderado…lo lamento…la he incomodado…

-Tranquilo mi lord…ya….ya pasó…será…mejor que salgamos…

-Como desee mi lady.

Le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó, Roy se tranquilizo y puso su mejor cara de indiferencia. Riza relajó sus gestos y salio con él, a la corte de Versalles, a la corte de los pecados.

La corte se volvió para verlos salir, eran la pareja ideal, abrieron paso y aplaudieron mientras los jóvenes caminaban en dirección a los reyes, al llegar hicieron una reverencia.

-Me alegro que hayan salido, mi lord, tendrá por esposa a la flor más hermosa de Versalles.

-Eso es porque eres la más hermosa de Francia querida –dijo el rey mientras le ofrecía su mano para retirarse. La reina se la tomo encantada.

Roy llevó a Riza a un lugar fuera del camino de los reyes y estos pasaron por el mismo camino que los prometidos. Riza sentía que se moriría dentro de poco, esos zapatos la estaban matando, trató de seguir erguida pero no pudo más, su cuerpo actuaba solo y sus piernas no podían seguir sosteniéndola.

Sintió como el brazo de su prometido la sostenía por la cintura para que ella pudiera apoyarse, supuso que Roy pensaba que caía por su hermano. Él estaba perfectamente dispuesto a desposarse con ella y la verdad ella sentía que era su obligación hacerlo por su madre, él no importaba, solo su madre, la noche que la lleve por primera vez a la cama solo pensará en su madre… para olvidar que un completo desconocido la toca.

* * *

Un desconocido… atractivo, excitante, pasional… 

¿Está mal desear?

Riza movió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, no le hacía gracias alguna que su padre la usara como objeto de valor que podía intercambiar con quien quiera solo por dinero.

Desnuda…el suave rose de las sabanas le hacían recordar sus manos al acariciarla. Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo mientras deseaba secretamente tener ese cuerpo junto con ella, abrazándola, deseándola, haciéndole el amor, amándola.

Bueno, al menos trataría de no llevarse mal con él. Total, el intercambio sería solo un poco de placer, no era necesario que él la ame, basta que no la trate mal y la complazca en la cama.

Si él llegaba a amarla, ella podía amarlo también. No importaba, con tal de salvar a su madre.

* * *

Roy estaba increíblemente arrepentido de aceptar el matrimonio, pudo aceptar los títulos, más no el matrimonio. 

¡Ni siquiera conocía a la novia!

¡Cómo se casaría si ni conocía a la mujer con quien compartiría el resto de sus días!

Caminaba como un demente por su habitación, mientras Sir Hugues lo miraba esperando a que le hable.

En verdad tomó una dedición apresurada, muy apresurada considerando que él tiende a pensarlo muy bien en relaciones sentimentales.

Lo único que esperaba era que al menos no la haya escogido por el sueño de una sola noche…un sueño romántico que podría arruinar su juventud. Se reprochó el hecho de no haber podido protegerlo ante esa situación, en especial por no haberlo detenido.

"Le he fallado mi lady… no pude proteger a Roy…como me lo habéis pedido"

Roy sabía que no había escapatoria, le entregarían los títulos y se casaría con ella, no había salida y nunca la habrá y lo mejor del caso.

Su prometida…

Le tiene miedo…

Un enemigo…mortal.

* * *

-Hija… querida… necesitas salir de esa cama. 

-Mamá…-dijo Riza en tono suplicante.

-Una señorita no debe estar en la cama…

-¡Yo no soy una señorita mamá¡Soy un hombre!

-Y como una señorita Elizabeth te levantaras y vendrás a practicar tus modales- su padre hizo su súbita aparición dejándola sin reclamación.

-Sí…

-Sí ¿Qué?

-Sí… padre…

-Muy bien, muévete, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Riza se levantó y se aseó, luego con ayuda de unas sirvientas se puso un vestido morado oscuro, se peinó y se calzó.

Su padre estaba sentado esperándola y una pequeña banda de músicos al costado.

-Bailaremos querida…bailaremos.

Riza suspiró, tendría que soportar a su padre… tocándola.

Gerarde puso una de sus manos en su cintura acercándola a él de una manera especial.

La había acercado a él de una manera lujuriosa, pegando sus cuerpos más de lo educado.

Riza se sintió impotente, deseó tanto estar en los brazos de lord Mustang, él le había prometido que la protegería y le creyó…deseó estar ya en sus brazos…

La música empezó y su padre la obligó a bailar apretándola más a él. Sentía como sus manos acariciaban su espalda.

Se sentía violada…maltratada…humillada.

-Mi señor, lord Mustang esta aquí y desea verlo.

Su padre la soltó de inmediato, como si tuviera una enfermedad.

Lord Mustang entró al salón con aquella mirada suya de falta de interés pero al verla…su mirada mostró un brillo especial.

El patriarca supo que todo iba a la perfección.

-Bienvenido a mi palacio mi lord.

-Muchas gracias marques, veo que han tenido una pequeña celebración –agregó al ver a los músicos.

-Solo bailábamos mi lord, a mi hija le encanta bailar.

Riza lo miro descaradamente y Roy se percató de ello.

-Quisiera hablar con mi prometida unos minutos.

-Por supuesto mi lord -con una mirada los músicos le siguieron.

-Quisiera que ellos se quedaran marques, una buena charla es acompañada de buena música.

-Como guste mi lord.

Los músicos se quedaron y empezaron a tocar.

-¿Hablas mi idioma Riza? –le preguntó en inglés.

-Eh…si mi…Roy.

-Fabuloso, entonces podremos hablar en inglés. ¿Me concedes esta pieza? –le preguntó sonriendo y en su idioma.

-Cla…claro.

Roy cogió su cintura con delicadeza, acercándola lo suficiente para poder hablarle al oído, cogió su mano con dulzura y empezó a bailar. No le iba a preguntar si en verdad le gustaba bailar, ya sabía la respuesta aun así quiso probarla.

Riza se sintió aliviada de estar con él y no con su padre, desde que lo conoció parecía una buena persona, la forma que hablaba de su fallecida madre y como demostraba aquel respeto por la mujer que veía difícilmente. Sin quererlo se apoyó en su pecho y él acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Si lo deseáis, no bailaremos en toda nuestra vida Riza.

Ella soltó una risita inesperada, tanto por él y por ella. La música era elegante y Roy la llevaba como a un cisne por el salón.

-Sería una gran idea.

-Pero hay un problema. Tendremos que bailar para el baile de hoy en la noche, tendremos que practicar si no queremos matarnos en el salón.

-¿Cree que bailo mal mi lord? –dijo algo enojada.

-No Riza, simplemente que considerando las circunstancias del asunto –dijo mirándola significativamente- sería muy bueno…en especial si falta práctica ¿no cree?

-No me gusta bailar.

-Lo sé, por eso solo se lo pediré esta vez, luego no bailaremos nunca a menos que me lo pidáis ¿le parece?

Eso, no lo hacía cualquiera, la música seguía sonando, Riza se separó del pecho de su prometido, y le miró a los ojos, pudo ver un brillo en especial en sus ojos azules marinos…vio felicidad, un brillo que recordaba en su niñez, antes de conocer a su padre, antes de ser lo que es.

-Me parece.

-Esplendido ¿Deseas seguir bailando?

-La verdad que ya no Roy.

-Como queráis Riza.

Él paro de bailar pero no la soltó.

-¿Deseáis hacer algo en especial¿Antes de hablar con vuestro padre?

Vaya sorpresa.

-No mi lord…quiero decir Roy…

Ella no fingía,

Era sincera.

Riza sintió algo que subia por su espalda y no era presisamente la mano de Roy, sin embargo esta le acercó más a él.

-Vos soís muy diferente al resto de damas Riza.

-¿Tiene algún inconveniente con eso mi lord?

-Para nada, su forma de comportarse no me molesta en lo absoluto.

-Me sorprende -su carácter era su carácter- los hombre prefieren a las mujeres calladas.

-No me mal interpreteís Riza, en mi opinión, las mujeres son más que muñecas de estante.

_"¿No madre?"_

_-_Y me encanta la idea que mi futura esposa sea mi complemeto cuando tenga que tomar desiciones.

Eso lo hacía muy especial, Riza sintío que aquel agente que viajaba por su espalda empezó a viajar por todo su cuerpo.

-A mi me gustan...las mujeres con pantalones...Riza -añádió el su oido en tono seductor.

Ah...maldito sonrojo sin prevención.

Roy sonrió, cada vez que la veía sus miedos sobre su futuro eran olvidados. No se veía débil, en lo absoluto, y eso le gustaba, que no era una mujercita cualquiera que solo miraba su armario y sus joyas.

-¿Preferís acompañarme a hablar con vuestro padre?

-La verdad mi lord…preferiría no hacerlo.

-Como deseáis. Nos vemos mi lady.

-Si…mi lord.

Riza le indicó donde era el estudio de su padre y Roy entró.

La verdad no quería saber como su padre la vendería a un completo desconocido. Y no quería saberlo. Fue a su habitación y se sacó los zapatos. No sabría como lograría soportarlos toda la noche del baile.

* * *

-Lord Mustang, por favor tome asiento.

-Gracias marques.

Roy se sentó en una fina silla de madera muy bien labrada, seguro esta sería muy costosa, pensó.

-Ya que estamos solos, y viendo su disposición a casarse con mi hija, solo nos quedaría acordar el día de la boda ¿No os parece?

-Me parece¿Tenéis alguna fecha en especial?

-Pues sí¿Dentro de dos semanas os parece?

-De acuerdo¿Quién financiará la boda?

-No se preocupe, el palacio de Versalles lo hará.

-¿Disculpe? Pero…es mi boda con vuestra hija, nosotros deberíamos financiarla.

-Oh mi lord por favor, para eso están los impuestos, ellos la financiaran. Y respecto a la dote, tres baúles de monedas de oro creo que bastara.

-¿La dote vendrá de su fortuna marque?

-Mi lord tranquilizaos –dijo riendo- le aseguro que la boda será maravillosa y que mi hija será una perfecta esposa.

-Marques, no todo es color de rosa y vos entendéis el porque.

Gerarde endureció la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo decís?

-Porque yo vivo en Inglaterra, mi título de duque al ser primo del príncipe de Gales, me hace un hombre ocupado con mis negocios y la administración de mis tierras, y ahora que tendré una esposa francesa, no podré quedarme aquí.

-Necesitáis hacerlo mi lord –dijo duro- vos habéis aceptado los títulos y el matrimonio con mi hija.

-Es verdad, pero en ningún momento me pedían que me quede en Francia, así que tendré que regresar a Inglaterra.

-Vos tenéis que quedaros, de no ser así ¿Quién administraría las tierras de su difunto tío?

-Ese no es gran problema, puedo contratar a alguien pero no me quedaré el resto de mis días en Francia. Tendré que viajar –Roy endureció la mirada ante la insistencia del hombre.

-Me parece que el asunto que habéis venido a tratar esta acordado ¿No os parece?

-Pues sí. Gracias por su atención marques.

-No hay porque…duque…

Roy alzó una ceja y sonrió, si este hombre creía que era un tonto estaba muy equivocado. Se levantó e hizo una venia, luego se retiró del estudio. Iría a buscar a Riza, tal ves podrían dar un paseo.

La encontró en la terraza curioseando una pistola y apuntando a un blanco invisible. Vio como sus tranquilas expresiones se endurecían mostrándole un rostro muy conocido para él.

_"¿Louis?"_

La forma de sostener el arma no era de un principiante, era de un experto, la forma de pararse y apuntar parecía muy perfecta para ser la de una mujer que no usaba un arma. Tenía experiencia, eso se notaba pero al ver a su padre, no parecía un hombre que agradara que sus hijas tomen armas en especial si ella venía de un convento. Además se supone que no se les enseña a las niñas a manejar armas y menos en un convento.

Un convento…el lugar donde murió Louis…

De un balazo en el pecho, en el lado izquierdo según los doctores.

Vio con horror como Riza soltaba la pistola y se desvanecía lentamente, llevándose las manos a su pecho. Se acerco como un desquiciado hacía ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos antes de caer en el suelo.

-¡Riza!

Riza vio como se acercaba a zancadas hacía ella y la sostenía en sus brazos antes de caer al duro suelo de mármol donde estaba parada. Él corsé que le obligaban a usar le provocaba un dolor en la espalda donde aun estaba la marca de la bala, extraño, el dolor desapareció hace unos días.

-¡Riza¡Qué sucede! –la abrazó contra sí mientras llevaba su cabeza a su pecho para protegerla en su abrazo…

-Me…duele…aflójalo…-dijo entre quejidos.

-¿Aflojar? –Roy entendió el mensaje inmediatamente, la cargó en sus potentes brazos y la llevó al primer dormitorio que encontró.

Riza…sentí que su piel se consumía en un fuego de pasión al verlo como se quitaba su casaca y la volteaba para poder desabrocharle el vestido.

Sus manos buscar el broche de su vestido, pero ella sentía solo sus manos arder con su espalda…se las imagino en la noche de bodas…sin telas de por medio y formalismos…a la hora de amar.

Roy soltó el vestido y localizó el corsé, no tenía la menor idea de cómo soltarlo y comenzó a desesperarse.

Riza volvió a emitir un gemidito de dolor.

Roy mando todo al demonio. Lo rompió y lo abrió.

El blanco corsé estaba manchado en sangre.

-¡Oh por Dios¡Marques¡Marquesa! –Salió gritando de la habitación- ¡Riza¡Está sangrando!

Regresó con ella y trató de palpar la herida.

El hombro…izquierdo…

Riza se volteó al sentir la mirada de Roy en su espalda y le miró expectante.

La marques Ersebeth de Lussac salió corriendo en dirección de los gritos de lord Mustang y entró a la habitación. Al ver la situación fue junto a su hija y prácticamente botó a Roy de la habitación y este ordenó ir por un medico.

Se quedó apoyado en la pared del costado, extrañado que el marques no apareciera pero a decir verdad no deseaba su presencia.

El hombro izquierdo…ella tiene una herida en el hombro izquierdo, en la parte de atrás.

Y Louis… en el mismo lugar…pero al frente, en el corazón…

¿Coincidencia?

* * *

Voila le chap trois (3) xD: 

Mis agradecimientos a:

Lady Scorpio: Abrazoooooo, ¬¬ pues exiges...bien sabes lo que pasa si exgies x3... ALEXANDRA x ROY XDDDDDD sufre ¬w¬, mentira master xD, ud. ya sabe xD, ah estube practicando: Roycito corazónn!!1 x3 así? xD

Al Shinomori: Pues si, la vacasiones son una bendicion no crees? xD aca el cap 6.Pregunta no hay problema asi me animas x3.Talento? pues...no lo se pero haré lo que pueda.

VALE BLACK: Pues si, aveces es femenina aveces no, es una batalla en su mente, en su memoria en su corazon, pero roy sabra ayudarla.

Beautifly92: Si sería bueno, agradesco tu review.

Vickyta-chan: Pues si, ese es mi trabajo xD, si seran felices en un futuro.

Riza-Chuui: Soy impaciente ùu y yo que te estaba esperando uu, muchos problemas? enfrentarse a una pisina con tiburones blancos hambrientos y oliendo a sangre será mas facil que solucionar sus problemas xD. P.D: oh vamos no seas aguafiestas xD, la imagen de la bañera era buena xD.

Nos vemos

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ribon Noir

El matrimonio de Elizabeth de Lussac y Lord Roy Mustang fue el evento más comentado por una orgullosa Francia y una sorprendida Inglaterra al enterarse que su mejor partidario se había desposado (N. A: casado, verbo antiguo) con una noble francesa y que había heredado una gran fortuna de parte del duque de Farvras. Muchas damas inglesas lamentaron no haber podido ni siquiera competir con la francesita que se había llevado la suerte de desposar a un hombre tan buen mozo (N. A: guapo, atractivo…sexy…como quieran llamarlo) y buen partido. Sir Hugues le había escrito a su esposa la noticia del matrimonio de su amigo Roy y mademoiselle de Lussac y a su vez Lord Mustang le escribió a su primo, el principe de Gales, la "buena" nueva de sus matrimonio. Su primo le comunicó a la aristocracia inglesa la notica provocando que la mayoría de jovencitas inglesas odien a la joven marquesa por su inoportuna aparición en la corte de Versalles pero al enterarse del testamento del duque por el cual Roy tuvo que casarse no pudieron hacer más que aceptar el destino.

Antes del inesperado acontecimiento Lady Gracia le envió una carta a su marido hablándole de Elysia, sus amiguitos y sus nuevos cuadros de su pequeña lo que ocasionó que Sir Maes estuviera detrás de lord Mustang y de mademoiselle de Lussac, que últimamente estaba con lord Mustang cada ves que Sir Maes aparecía, contándoles lo precioso que era su angelito haciendo que lord Mustang explotará y que mademoiselle de Lussac se riera.

-Cada ves que tiene oportunidad de hablar de su hija, usa al primero que pase por su camino para atormentarlo con sus comentario –dijo Lord Mustang visiblemente enojado.

-Sir Hugues es muy feliz en su matrimonio –comento Riza

-No solo ama a su esposa sino que adora a su pequeña hija.

-Elysia Hugues parece ser una niña muy bonita.

-Y lo es, pero Maes exagera mucho.

Riza soltó una risita.

-¿No tiene un heredero aun?

-No mi lady, ninguno, pero no dudo que cuando regresemos no pasara mucho para que lady Gracia engendre uno –dijo riendo.

Se le veía tan apuesto cuando reía que su estomago se contrajo, las líneas de su rostro no se deformaban al reír.

Regresar…

Pues era obvio, el… siendo primo del príncipe de Gales tendría que abandonar Francia, pues su vida estaba en Inglaterra…. Y su esposa…debía ir con él.

Y dejar a su madre sola.

¡Nunca!

* * *

Roy aun estaba afuera de su habitación matrimonial.

Ella estaba en su habitación matrimonial aun con el vestido de novia, al no ocupar aún el palacio de Farvras, se encontraban en Versalles.

La reina ordenó que dispusieran un ala para ellos solos hasta que el palacio Farvras esté completamente adecuado para sus nuevos ocupantes.

Estaba increíblemente nerviosa, las doncellas que la prepararían para su marido aún no llegaba y Riza no quería que lo hicieran.

Se abrazó a sí misma, dentro de poco su cuerpo no sería más de ella.

Si no de otro.

De Lord Mustang.

Si, Lord Mustang.

No Roy.

Nunca Roy, Jamás Roy.

No podría enamorarse de aquel hombre.

La puerta se abrió y Riza corrió a refugiarse en la pequeña pieza de la habitación que servía como baño. Cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyó en la fina puerta labrada con pan de oro. No hizo ningún ruido al respirar para no pasar apercibida ya sea por Lord Mustang o por las doncellas. Miró hacia abajo y vio el sensual escote de su vestido. Dejaba parte de sus bien amados pechos como los había calificado el marques de Plantard a la vista. Su padre había elegido muy bien el vestido que quería que ella usara, uno donde su cuerpo provoque las fantasías que cualquier hombre deseaba. Y seguro Lord Mustang no sería la excepción.

El vestido era de fina seda blanca, con un sensual escote y las mangas apretadas a sus bellos brazos, luego, la seda se pegaban hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura, para que pudieran admirar lo estrecha que era. La falda era vaporosa y bordada con hilos de plata al igual que el resto del vestido. El velo era grande y vaporoso mientras su cabello fue recogido en cintas plateadas y una diadema de diamantes terminó el peinado y por ultimo, el inesperado regalo de la reina el día de su boda, un juego de joyas hechas de diamantes africanos. Al verlos Riza supo que esas baratijas venían del sudor del pueblo.

Las doncellas la llamaban por su nuevo nombre. Madame Mustang.

Lady Riza.

Lady Mustang.

Lady Riza Mustang.

No quiso salir, quiso quedarse en esa habitación para siempre sin que nadie la toque, ni la mire, quería ser Louis de nuevo, fuerte, independiente.

Soltero…solo.

-Madame Mustang¿Madame dónde está?

"_¡Déjenme!"_

-Madame, su esposo ya vendrá… ¡Madame!

* * *

La catedral era iluminada por el sol de de primavera más hermoso de Paris, la nobleza y la realeza estaban reunidas en la catedral esperando pacientemente a la novia, a mademoiselle Elizabeth de Lussac, futura Lady Mustang. Riza sentía que su corazón explotaría dentro de poco. Lord Mustang la esperaba al otro extremo de donde ella se encontraba, estaba temblando y ahora más al sentir como su padre, su verdugo la llevaba al cadalso. Ella sabía que no sería feliz, lo sabía de sobra ¿Cómo ser feliz con un extraño cuyas costumbres no conocía¿Cómo ser feliz con un extranjero que se iría pronto de su país y ella tendría que dejarlo todo por él?

¡¿Cómo?!

* * *

Roy entró a la habitación y vio a todas las doncellas hablándole a la puerta. Mejor dicho a su señora que se encontraba al otro lado de la lujosa habitación.

No entendía su temor.

¿Qué creía ella que él haría?

Tenía miedo….mucho miedo de lo que él pudiera hacerle.

¿Ella creía que él era un demonio que la lastimaría en su cama?

Roy sintió un poco de enojo.

¡El le había demostrado que era un verdadero caballero¡Por qué sentía miedo!

Miedo…el mismo sentimiento que noto en su boda, al momento de recibir el anillo que los uniría para siempre y al firmar el acta de matrimonio.

Elizabeth de Lussac estaba muy nerviosa y su rostro denotaba angustia, dolor y odio tal ves hacia él o a su padre, incluso al duque por haberla metido en ese lío, porque por traerla a casarse con un completo extraño mataron a su hermano.

Estaba muy asustada.

-Señoras –dijo Roy- Me encargaré de mi esposa yo solo, agradezco vuestras atenciones.

-Pero mi lord…

-No os preocupéis, lady Mustang saldrá.

-Si…mi lord…

* * *

Al ser entregada a su esposo, Riza tembló y Roy no fue ajeno a su reacción. Le apretó un poco la mano que sostenía para darle confianza, él era un hombre muy poco común en su época, normalmente pensaba más en los otros que en él mismo y no entendía aun el porque, se preocupada demasiado por esa desconocida.

Si desconocida, no sabía como era verdaderamente pues los rodeaba un círculo de formalidad.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo –pensó Riza- "Lady Mustang" Ella no es ninguna "lady" ella es un Lussac. Ella … Él es Louis François de Lussac. El marques, protector de su majestad la reina, el marques Louis François de Lussac Exter.

Roy supo que ella se sentía más que mal, pero le demostraría que él era un caballero en la cama si era necesario.

"Forzar a una mujer a cualquier cosa es digno de un animal, más no de un hombre y mucho menos de un caballero, Roy, tienes que aprender a respetar a todos, desde las clases inferiores hasta las superiores, eso es de un verdadero caballero"

_"Madre…"_

-¿Mi lady?

No hubo respuesta.

-Mi lady, se perfectamente que estáis ahí, por favor salga que necesito hablar con vos.

Nada.

-Mi lady…Riza…por favor, necesito que salgas…tenemos que hablar.

"No tenemos nada que hablar"

-Riza…Yo…

¿Él sería capaz de forzarla¿A estar con él¿Sería lo correcto?

La deseaba demasiado y quería que su cuerpo le perteneciera solamente a él. Lo quería ya, quería demostrarle que él sería un buen esposo, en todo momento, en todo lugar, dentro o fuera de la cama.

Riza salió de la habitación respirando agitadamente y con las manos entrelazadas, su maravilloso peinado ya no estaba tan maravilloso y algunos mechones caían regados por su rostro dándole un aspecto precioso según Roy.

-Mi lord…

-Tranquila Riza –le sonrió Roy- hoy no haremos nada que no quieras.

Riza abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Será mejor que te pongas cómoda, dudo que puedas dormir en ese vestido ¿Deseas que llame a las doncellas o quieres hacerlo por ti misma?

-Yo… -no supo porque, pero se acercó a su esposo y se recostó en su pecho contra su voluntad. Su deseo comenzaba al verlo solo con esa camisa media abierta. Aspiró su aroma masculino y algo recorrió por su espalda como un rayo.

Roy al sentirla tan cerca no pudo contenerse y la abrazó, hundió su cara en su cabello que olía a rosas. La estrechó más contra él y la besó en la mejilla.

Sus labios le provocaron un escalofrío que se convirtió en un fuego que le consumía la carne. Buscó los labios de su esposo.

Roy comenzó a besar toda su cara, empezó por su mejilla, pasó sus labios por su frente, la otra mejilla, su barbilla. Sus labios.

Los labios de su esposo eran suaves y deseables, capaces de despertar miles de fantasías. Respiraba entre besos cada vez más apasionados y largos.

Roy empezó a deshacerse de las ataduras del vestido, verdaderamente ya le estaban molestando las ropas de su esposa, la quería desnuda para él en su cama.

Riza quería ver ese cuerpo en su esplendor en la cama, su piel era adictiva, quería rozar mil veces con ella. Le quitó la camisa a Roy haciendo que sus pechos se endurecieran y se levantaran un poco al levantar los brazos, Roy miro el escote y sonrió complacido, ella tenía unos pechos preciosos, y podía jurar que eran muy suaves.

Riza se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía a Roy soltar los lazos de su vestido. Un calor inexplicable se apoderó de ella. El mismo calor de la ceremonia.

Riza respiraba agitadamente, sentía que se iba a morir de un momento a otro.

* * *

El obispo hablaba y hablaba, seguro consejos para el matrimonio o algo así, la verdad no lo sabía ni quería saberlo.

Roy pudo notar como se tensaba en el momento de intercambiar los votos, y al entregarle el anillo ella cerró su mano impidiendo que le pongan la alianza representativa de su matrimonio, Roy le dijo suavemente al obispo que su prometida esta muy nerviosa, inmediatamente acarició con suavidad la parte baja de la muñeca haciendo que su esposa temblara y abriera su mano.

El anillo era de oro adornado con piedras preciosas y diamantes en forma de una flor.

Se le veía muy bien en su mano.

* * *

Roy desató todos los lazos del vestido y puso las manos en los hombros para bajarlo, lo iba bajando suavemente mientras que con sus pulgares acariciaba la suave y tierna piel de Riza que suspiraba, lo bajó hasta la cintura pero el acarició los dos brazos y les ayudo a salir por completo de las mangas del vestido, luego el vestido cayo por sí solo al suelo.

Lo que vio lo dejo anonadado.

* * *

Riza sintió su mano en su cintura a la hora de firmar el acta de matrimonio, Lord Roy tenía una firma muy elegante al igual que ella. Agarró la pluma y empezó a firmar.

Hizo una "L" de Louis,

Al ver su error empezó a temblar y trato de corregirlo, completó la "L" en una ceremoniosa "E" de Elizabeth…y termino con su apellido de soltera, Lussac.

-Les presento –dijo el obispo solemnemente- a los duques de Farvras, Lord Roy Mustang y su esposa, Lady Elizabeth.

Su cuerpo natural cubierto de artefactos para tratar, según las doncellas suponía, de embellecerlo más. Pero no, Riza era hermosa naturalmente.

La rodeo por la cintura completamente y se dirigió a besar su cuello como de costumbre. Riza se voltió y Roy le quitó el odioso armazón de metal que estaba amarrado a su ya estrecha cintura (N.A: antiguamente las mujeres para que sus vestidos sean vaporosos, usaban una armazón de metal que era como una especie de falta que al poner el vestido encima le daba forma.) Le sacó la diadema de diamantes y con su ayuda desato los lazos de su cabello cayéndole como una cascada hasta su cintura.

La siguiente vista fue mucho mejor.

Su esposa, su bella y excitante esposa vestida con un camisón blanco que dejaba a la vista sus hombros y brazos pues solo eran unas delgadas tiras de encaje que lo sostenía. Una abertura desde su muslo derecho por la cual se podían ver sus bellas piernas cubiertas por las medias de encaje que también llegaban a los muslos. Sobre el camisón había un corsé blanco que sería su próxima victima.

Luego se aventuró a sacar el odioso corsé. Riza se volteó como en su sueño y se pegó a su pecho, Roy la rodeo instantáneamente y comenzó a acariciarla sobre el corsé. Que realzaba sus pechos.

Luego de libelarla de esa tortura, Roy supo que la verdadera tortura comenzaba.

El camisón era muy especial.

Estaba sujeto por lazos blancos de encaje por toda la parte frontal del cuerpo de su mujer.

Se acercó y la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama.

Antes de acostarse con ella trato de apagar algunas velas…para que tenga poca luz…y poder observar los matices de su piel.

Lastima.

En su ansiedad las apagó todas pero la luz de la luna aun estaba.

Se acostó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su mejilla, empezó a acariciarla.

Riza sentía ese fuego que solo la consumía cuando estaban cerca, lo quería ya con ella, besándola, tocándola, amándola.

Roy desató el primer lazo, se olvido por completo de su boca, pero esos pezones que se translucían eran demasiado tentadores. No los veía todavía, así que desató un segundo lazo y bajo los tirantes del camisón.

Riza mordía su labio inferior mientras sentía que Roy desataba los lazos que daban a ver porciones de su piel. Hasta que llegó a los senos. Suspiró

No podía admirar los preciosos pechos de su esposa completamente, pero sabía que eran preciosos porque los vio con la luz prendida. Se acercó a su pezón y estaba a punto de tomarlo.

Un grito se escuchó en todo Versalles.

Roy abrazó a su esposa de inmediato en un intento de protegerla. Riza lo sujetó por el cuello apegándose a él. Roy la levantó y se liberó de su abrazó, agarró su pistola y se dispuso s salir de la habitación.

Riza al sentirse sola miro para todos lados y encontró una espada, se abrochó los lazos del camison y se puso una bata de seda para salir en pos de Roy.

-Mi lord…deténgase.

-¿Riza? Regresa a la habitación.

-No.

Roy se volteó y la vio empuñando su espada. Una manera también muy profesional para una niña salida del convento.

-No dejaré que se vaya sin mi, además, puedo salir lastimada si lo que sea que este afuera entrase.

Roy la miró¿Por qué demonios ella lo convencía usando solo una oración?

-De acuerdo, pero no te alejes de mí –ella se acercó a él y Roy la tomo por la cintura- ni se te ocurra alejarte. Riza lo miró secamente.

Esa mirada la había visto muchas veces en el rostro de un muerto.

Louis François de Lussac seguía vivo en ella, en su mujer.

Los dos siguieron avanzando hasta siguiendo el llanto de una mujer hasta que vieron a un grupo de nobles haciendo un circulo mientras la condesa de Lussac consolar a una joven doncella que no quería separarse del cuerpo de un hombre tendido en el suelo manchado de sangre.

La muchacha era una bonita rubia, y el hombre era pelinegro.

Alguien había asesinado a sangre fria a aquel hombre y su mujer lloraba por él ¿Pero quién?

La marquesa de Saint-Cyr levantó la cara y grito mientras señalaba un mensaje escrito con sangre en la pared.

Los presentes se estremecieron al leer el horroroso mensaje de la pared.

" Si no hay heredero. Tu madre sufrirá las mismas consecuencias."

Riza se estremeció.

Su padre...el lo había hecho...era una advertencia.

"_No…mamá…"_

Un heredero…

De pronto, una idea cruzó su mente. Podía salvar a Lord Mustang y a su madre a la vez.

* * *

El día siguiente el lugar fue registrado completamente…para ver si no había más manchas de sangre que pudieran dañar las alfombras. La reina al enterarse se le dio un día libre a la doncella y cuando regresó le hizo lavar la alfombra con la sangre de su amante. La muchacha lloró unos 10 días más y la reina no hizo mejor cosa que despedirla al verla demacrada justificándose que la muerte no era para tanto.

Riza estaba muy nerviosa pero su plan funcionaría.

Durmió con su marido, pero él no la tocó, solo la abrazó de una manera protectora.

Su palacio ya estaba listo, y se mudaron en la noche.

El palacio de Farvras era impresionante. El piso cubierto por fino mármol y las paredes recubiertas de pan de oro y los techos pintados con diferentes escenas de la gloria de los Farvras.

-Querida, ven conmigo –Roy la tomo de la mano y se la llevó a sus habitaciones. Riza supo que ese era el momento de detener a Lord Mustang antes de que muera.

Roy estaba muy enojado con el asesino ese, interrumpió su noche de bodas y él no pudo haberse hecho el dueño de aquella mujer que tanto deseaba tener.

Riza pidió que las doncellas la ayudaran a desvestirse. Al menos así podría deshacerse de Lord Mustang un momento. Estas al terminar se retiraron mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos sobre sus piernas sentada es el tocador.

Lord Mustang entró a la habitación con unas ganas locas de besar y hacer suya a esa mujer que lo tenía como loco a los pocos días de conocerla. Al verla sentada ahí solo con una ligera y... muy conservadora.

-Mi lord, tenemos que hablar.

Roy sonrió, claro que quería hablar, con tal de estar con ella.

-Por supuesto Riza, dime… ¿Qué deseas?

Riza tomó aire, esta decisión lo mataría moralmente pero lo salvaría de su padre y a su madre a la vez.

-Mi lord, yo no tengo intención de ser su esposa…ni en la cama ni fuera de ella.

Roy sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies para luego desaparecer y caer al vacío.

-¿Có…cómo?

-Lo que habéis escuchado. No quiero ser su esposa…

-Pero Riza, yo soy tu esposo ahora…y yo quiero que seas mi esposa…para amarte y respetarte…No hay razón…

-Si la hay mi Lord, mi corazón le pertenece a otro.

Roy sintió como miles de dagas atravesaban su cuerpo

-Pero… ¿Qué decís?

-No quisiera que otro tome el cuerpo que quiero entregarle a él, si vos sois el caballero que cree que es me entenderá por, la mujer que ama allá en Inglaterra.

-Riza…no…estás equivocada…

-Por vuestra culpa esos hombres mataron a mi hermano…no puedo entregarme a un hombre por cuya presencia en Francia, mi país, mataron a mi querido hermano.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy injusta con él, pero Roy se lo iba a agradecer cuando este de vuelta allá en Inglaterra.

Roy quiso gritar.

-¿Así que? –Dijo con una vos llena de odio y desilusión- ¿Es eso lo que pensáis de mi?

Riza se levantó y señalo la puerta con su dedo.

-¡Váyase¡Asesino¡Váyase de mi habitación y nunca regrese!

Nunca nadie lo había tratado con tanta maldad, con tanto odio.

Y nunca había odiado tanto a alguien.

-Quiero que sepa Mi lady, que ahora en adelante soportará mi presencia a diario –caminó hacía la puerta- pero tampoco veráz a ese hombre y si me llego a enterar quién es…

-¡Fuera asesino!

Roy tomo la palabra otra ves.

-No se preocupe mi lady, no me interesa compartir mi cama con una mujer tan despreciable como vos.

Riza se quedó sola otra vez. Se sentía mal, muy mal, lo había herido en el alma pero quería salvarlo…porque…porque…

* * *

HOOOOOLA XD

Siento el retraso -.- pero estaba en mi crisis psicologica.

Q tal el chap eh? x3 lindo seguro xD

Bueeeeeno la razon por la cual Riza actuó así se explicara a continuación x3:

El padre de Riza quiere un heredero para poder matar a Roy y quedarse con la fortuna y si Riza no queda emabrazada (lo que es decir si no hace el amor con Roy repetitivas veces) su padre matará a su madre, entonces no tiene salida.

Entonces Riza hacce un plan:

Primero deben recordar esto:

Al ser Roy el heredero de los Farvras (fortuna que quiere su padre) el necesita casarce con una francesa, osea la hermana del marque Louis François de Lussac ( o Riza, recordemos que su padre la obligo a tomar esa identidad) que se supone esta en un convento. La hermana que iba a casarce originalmente con Roy es Lusciana la hermana gemela de Riza pero esta ya no era virgen porque se caso en secreto con un plebeyo.

Louis (Riza) va a buscar a su hermana pero su padre que lo siguio mata a Lusciana y a su marido delante de ella y obliga a Louis (Riza) a ser Elizabeth de Lussac para poder casarce con lord Mustang. De paso que embarazo a otra mujer y hara que su esposa finja que esta embarazada.

Entonces:

Para salvar a su madre y Roy, Riza jugará un doble juego.

Le dira a Roy que lo odia porque "por su culpa" mataron a su hermano. Entonces Roy la odiara y no se acostará con ella sin emabrgo no le dira a nadie , salvo a Maes, que el no hizo el amor con Riza. Lo que le hará entender al marques que Riza hizo el amor con Roy y aumenta la posibilidad que quede embarazada para poder matar a Roy y quedarse con la fortuna. De esa manera Riza salvará a su madre de las garras de su padre pues este le juro a Riza que mataria a su mama si ella no salia embarazada de Roy.

Sin emabargo, logro que Roy la odie, y ella lo sabía pero igual quería salvarlo.

Asi que, ahi vamos.

Agradesco sus reviews a:

**Lady Scorpio:** Pos no master uu, no la capta aun y así seguira xD y si que se muera el padre pero este durara para ganar admiradoras xD, hay que hacer un ranking de los malos mas malos de los royai x3. Oh YA LO DIGO BIEN:3 Roycitoo Corazon!!!! x3. Bueno master-chan se donde estas y trato es tratooooo xD

**Rinko Inukai:** Me demore un poco pero aqui esta el capitulo 7, me alegro que te guste.

**Riza-Chuui:** hermana ToT. Sufrir? recuerda que esa palabra la empleo a diario x3... soy la psicopata del grupo a mucho orgullo x3 Si chuui, tu y la master sufren al ver mis avatars ToT osea mi trabajo esta ben hecho x3. P.D: La imagen de la bañera estaba muy buena chuui admitelo xD

**Ran-san:** manita menor ToT, gracias por tu apoyo pues si ya esta armando el misterio de los Lussac.

**VALE BLACK:** pues i no eres la única que quiere ver al padre der iza muerto en una tumba pero no te preocupes este solo dura porque es necesario.

**Vickyta-chan:** Pues aun no lo deduce y pasaran muchas cosas más antes que lo haga. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Beautifly 92:** Talento? yo no lo creo, pero me alegro que te haya gustado..si riza calentona xD

Nos vemos.

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ribon Noir

Mayo de 1789

Desastre.

El gobierno de Luis XVI era un completo desastre.

Tanto la realeza, la nobleza y el clero eran demasiado necios, ciegos y arrogantes para darse cuenta que nuestro estado, nuestra monarquía caerá dentro de poco.

¿Acaso importaba más el dinero que la salud publica?

El ministro Necker (N.A: Jacques Necker fue el ministro de financias de Luis XVI, propuso varias reformas más justas para el pueblo pero encontró una gran oposición por parte de los nobles obligándolo a renunciar, luego regresó a su puesto en mayo de 1789) ha encontrado preferible convocar a los Estados Generales (N.A: es como un parlamento, la unión de todos los representantes del pueblo, en esta fecha se vuelven a juntar desde 1614)

* * *

Ha pasado un día de mi abominable declaración para humillarte y lastimarte. No te he vuelto a ver y no quiero hacerlo, he desayunado en mi habitación y no en el comedor como me explicaste en alguna ocasión la costumbre inglesa de que la familia desayune unida. Unidad, esa palabra no la conozco, al menos no lo suficiente, no te preocupes, pronto tendrás que irte y encontraré en ese tiempo la mejor forma de salvarte. No mereces pasar por el calvario que yo pasé desde los 5 años.

Perdóname Roy… si hubiera encontrado otro método lo hubiera utilizado pero no hay otro, sé que te he lastimado en lo más profundo del alma y ahora me odias, pero tu vida es mucho más importante que la mía, tu eres un hombre bueno y no mereces arruinar tu vida conmigo, con un…hombre…o con una mujer como yo. Ya no se ni lo que soy.

Una de mis doncellas me ha comunicado un baile en Versalles mañana en la noche, supongo que Sir Hugues ha de retirarse, no soporta estar más tiempo en Versalles y no le agradaría quedarse en Francia sobretodo en el palacio de su mejor amigo. Lord Roy, dijo una sirvienta, le ofreció quedarse aquí pero Sir Maes rechazó la oferta y se irá dentro de dos días. Estoy obligada, como duquesa, esposa de un noble inglés e hija de los Lussac ir al dichoso baile, acompañada por mi marido por supuesto. Lord Roy o irá, se siente tan enojado por mi actitud que el hecho de recordar que estaré atada a él resto de sus días le desagrada. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, de un funcionario grande que pudiera convencer a la reina de la ridiculez de esta unión y que interceda ante el papa el romperla. Así sería más fácil que se vaya.

Oscar, mi coronel, podría ayudarme.

¿Aunque eso signifique revelar el oscuro secreto que me consume el alma?

* * *

No entiendo como pudo ser tan malvada, tan vil, de usar y botar mi corazón como si fuera basura. Su peculiar forma de referirse a mi me duele en el alma. Y yo que pensé que lo nuestro podría funcionar. Yo que tenía las esperanzas de demostrarle que podría ser un marido excepcional para ella y hacerle olvidar…al menos rebajar el dolor por la perdida de su hermano. Que iluso fui, ella es una víbora escondida en el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer.

Una hermosa mujer…cuya alma está llena de veneno.

No la he visto y no quiero hacerlo, solo saber que esta presente en mí ahora casa me desagrada y ahora que es lamentablemente mi esposa, la aborrezco más. No se donde está la dulce señorita de quien tanto me habló su madre, de su increíble amabilidad y bondad que superaba la de todos ¿Dónde está?

La mujer que ayer habló conmigo no era esa mujer de la que tanto me hablaron y tan bien.

Su madre me decía que era muy buena, su padre que sería una excelente compañera. Ella que me odiaba y yo aquí sin saber que hacer, debatiéndome en odiarla también o ir a su habitación convencerla o forzarla a ser mí esposa.

No sabía que hacer pero algo me consume el cuerpo y el alma por no poder cumplir mis deseos con ella.

Miraba la ventana y a lo lejos observaba a Versalles, las últimas noticias de los estados generales eran alarmantes. Muy alarmantes.

* * *

El ministro Necker había renunciado otra vez y ahora el destino de Francia esta en el libre albedrío de los nobles y clérigos. Su padre había sido el líder de un complot contra el ministro y lo había logrado. Un sirviente le comunicó que su hermano había nacido, y era el heredero de los Lussac.

Su medio hermano, hijo de su padre y alguna mujer del pueblo. Aquel que le arrebataría el derecho de hijo único de los Lussac. Ese niño tendría unos días de nacido para darle tiempo a su padre de fingir un parto y comunicárselo a Versalles. Los reyes estaban encantados y le mandaron muchos regalos al nuevo Lussac. Se decía que era un bebe precioso, rubio y de ojos chocolate.

* * *

Hoy tuve que hacerme cargo de las propiedades de mi tío, son demasiadas para un solo hombre y los ingresos muchos a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de trabajadores, es demasiado. Impuestos, un 67 de las ganancias totales…es mucho para un solo hombre, este pueblo debe pasar hambre. Mañana mismo pediré la rebaja de los impuestos por permanecer en mis tierras…un 45 no estaría mal.

No entiendo mucho el sistema de administración y honestamente no confió en ningún francés y mucho menos en ella, pero es mi esposa y tendré que hablarle algún día, incluso su presencia me enferma…

-_Sire_ (N.A: señor en francés), una misiva de Versalles.

-Oh –dijo sin ganas- dámela.

La mujer se le acercó tímida y con la vista gacha y como la mayoría se sonrojó al verlo.

Roy pudo observar una chica muy linda, de bonitas formas y de gestos agraciados acercándose lenta y tímidamente al él con la carta. Era rubia, no tanto como su esposa y tenía los ojos celestes como el cielo.

-Acércate muchacha, no voy a morderte.

-Sí…si _sire_

Le entregó la carta y se volteó para marcharse.

-¿Cómo te llamas niña?

-Me…me llamo…Luisa…Luisa Solange.

-No deberías ponerte nerviosa Luisa, sonríe niña, seguro te ves muy bien así

Luisa levantó la cara y sonrió.

-Muy bien, ahora dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-20 años _sire_

-Vaya, ya no eres una niña…muy bien Luisa ve y sigue con tus deberes –dijo Roy concentrándose en los papeles.

Luisa sonrió tiernamente.

-Sí _sire_.

* * *

_"Queria Gracia: _

_La próxima semana zarparé de regreso a casa, estoy contando los minutos de mi partida para poder abrazarlas a ti y a Elysia que debe estar toda una señorita. _

_Gracia querida, me urge hablar un asunto de extrema importancia contigo respecto a Roy, antes de irme pues el pobre hombre está desesperado y no tengo la menor idea que hacer en estos casos a pesar de mi gran habilidad para aconsejar su problema me ha dejado impactado. _

_Su esposa, la nueva Lady Mustang o Elizabeth, antiguamente, de Lussac, la joven marquesa que llegó en las vísperas de la muerte del duque de Farvras, resultó ser la mujer más abominable que jamás he conocido. _

_Roy está desecho a pesar que no quiera admitirlo, le ha dolido mucho lo que esa mujer le ha dicho y hecho ¡Imagínate¡En su noche de bodas¡Lo llama asesino¡Asesino¡Que por su culpa mataron a su hermano¡Que es incapaz de compartir su vida con un hombre tan abominable¡Y que tiene un amante!_

_Yo que Roy la echo de mi casa, le privo las salidas no lo se pero no se quedaría así. Él no ha vuelto a hablar con ella desde su matrimonio y ya van 2 semanas. Mi pobre amigo, tiene el corazón destrozado y no se que hacer para ayudarlo a superar su dolor. _

_Mi querida Gracia, necesito de tus consejos en esta horrible situación para ayudar a Roy, por cuya madre te conocí y ahora soy muy feliz, me gustaría que él también lo fuera, pero definitivamente no con esa mujer._

_Te ama_

_Maes."_

* * *

La noche del 31 de mayo de 1789 fue testigo de uno de los bailes más ambiciosos de la reina que había decidido realizarlo en el _Petit Trianon_

(N.A: el palacio donde Maria Antonieta se confinó por mucho tiempo) La noche era estrellada y la luna brillaba con fuerza mientras la reina recibía muy contenta a sus nobles y reales invitados.

Lady Mustang fue obligada a ir por respeto a su majestad y tener que aparentar un matrimonio ideal ante los ojos del resto y en especial de su padre que aparentemente había creído el juego de su supuesta sumisión con respecto a lord Mustang y la ambiciosa fortuna de los Farvras. Al terminar de arreglarse bajó las escaleras lentamente mirando a su habitación como queriendo regresar y nunca salir. Su vaporoso vestido de seda blanca la hacía ver particularmente angelical y bella aquella noche dejando admiradas a la mayoría de sirvientes del palacio al ver a tan deliciosa creatura y a su sensual vestido cuya parte superior se pegaba a su suave piel mientras sus cabellos recogidos le daban más porte al caminar demostrando lo que debía ser una dama de la alta nobleza.

Lord Roy Mustang sería la envidia de todos los nobles franceses pues aquel traje que llevaba lo hacía más guapo que nunca realzando su masculina belleza al tope mientras sus varoniles y hermosos gestos se mantenían recios al esperar a su esposa para ir al baile. Como un lord debía guardar las apariencias y dar a entender que él había reclamado sus derechos como marido y poseyó a su esposa y sobre todo que no se dejo vencer por la presencia de otro hombre que era el dueño del corazón de su mujer.

Al verla, se le paró el corazón, estaba bellísima pero no lo suficiente para perdonarla. Ella se acercó e hizo una reverencia, él le ofreció el brazo y la condujo al carruaje.

No hablaron en todo el viaje a Versalles.

Habiendo llegado, Lady Mustang causó sorpresa antes los invitados por su belleza aquella noche y lord Mustang igual que su esposa, provocó muchos suspiros en las señoritas.

Luego de las presentaciones formales, Lady Mustang fue a buscar a su amiga del alma, Oscar.

Lady Oscar, era la nueva general de la guardia de la reina, una mujer inteligente y metódica, perfecta para su puesto y el orgullo de su padre, el conde Jarjayes. Oscar la conoció como Louis François de Lussac, marques de Lussac, se hicieron amigas y al morir Louis y nacer como Elizabeth esperaba seguir conservando ese sentimiento.

Como guardia, Lady Oscar tendía a rodear el salón donde estaba su majestad, y la ventaja de este, era que ella tendría que salir, así Riza tenía la oportunidad de conversar con ella sin que los nobles metan las narices.

Y su esposo.

Que sería el moro más peligroso.

Pasando desadvertida de las miradas de los nobles, Riza salió del salón y se escondió…pese a su gran y vaporoso vestido tras unos arbustos, esperando la llegada de Lady Oscar.

* * *

Lord Mustang estaba indignado con su mujer, luego de presentarse a los reyes, se excusó muy vagamente y salió en pos de alguien que él obviamente no conocía y no se tragaba el cuento que iba a ver a su madre.

A menos que…

"_No quisiera que otro tome el cuerpo que quiero entregarle a él, si vos sois el caballero que cree que es me entenderá por, la mujer que ama allá en Inglaterra"_

Su amante…

Iba a ver a su amante.

* * *

Lady Oscar hizo su aparición nocturna, sola para variar, iba caminando cerca de las ventanas del salón cuando Riza salió de su escondite para hablar con ella.

-General…

-¿Madame Mustang¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?

- Necesito hablar con vos general, de un asunto muy importante.

-Me encantaría charlar con vos madame pero ahora es imposible.

-General por favor…

-No madame, charlaré con vos otro día.

Lady Oscar siguió su camino. Hasta que Riza habló.

-¿Ni si quiera para decirle que Louis sigue viva?

Oscar volteó súbitamente sin entender lo que aquella mujer hablaba ¿Louis¿Qué sabía esa mujer de Louis¿Acaso sabía que el comandante de la reina era otra mujer?

-Madame…desconozco de donde habréis sacado esa información pero le pido que no la repita…

-Oscar soy yo, Louis François de Lussac, tu amigo, tu compañero de armas.

-Madame…no juegue con el recuerdo de su hermano.

-Éramos amigas Oscar, y estuvimos juntas en el regimiento de la reina, pues solo mi padre, mi madre, mi fallecida hermana, tú y yo sabíamos que Louis François era Elizabeth de Lussac. La niña que fue convertida en hombre a los 5 años. Créeme Oscar, soy yo, la persona que velaron y enterraron era mi fallecida hermana, Lusciana de Lussac…asesinada…por mi padre…

* * *

-Donde se habrá metido…esa mujer…que detestable.

-Tranquilízate Roy, si sigues así solo lograras ser el hazme reír de Versalles.

-Ya lo soy Maes –dijo Roy enojadísimo- ya dijeron que nosotros, los caballeros ingleses somos incapaces de controlar a nuestras esposas.

-Yo soy un caballero inglés, y no necesito controlar a mi esposa, no de la manera que ellos están acostumbrados.

-Voy a buscarla Maes, y si la encuentro con ese mal nacido…

-NO harás ningún escándalo, te la llevaras a casa y la harás tu mujer, así de simple.

-No voy a forzarla Maes, soy un caballero no un ignorante.

-Como quieras, pero lo que fuera que vayas a hacer en tu casa, no aquí.

-Lo sé Maes, lo sé.

* * *

Lady Oscar escuchaba atónita la confesión de la mujer que conocía demasiado para no saber de Louis ¿Quién era realmente aquella mujer?

-Vos... –Oscar agarró por el brazo a Riza y se la llevó a un lugar escondido- ¿Qué sabéis vos?

-Soy yo Oscar, Soy Louis François de Lussac. Dame tu espada o tu pistola, si fuera la niña salida del convento no le daría ni a un blanco de dos metros. Te lo demostraré, le daré al corazón de la estatua de la marquesa de Saint-Cyr.

* * *

Lord Mustang no la encontró en el salón, ósea no estaba con su madre, ni con su padre o alguna amiga suya, estaba afuera con sabrá Dios quien, decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, su mente estaba muy alterada y necesitaba pensar sin las miradas enamoradas de la jóvenes, ni las miradas burlonas de los nobles.

De la nada, vio como un hombre agarraba del brazo a su mujer y se la llevaba a un lugar lejos.

* * *

Lady Oscar dudó.

Riza cogió el arma, y disparó a una estatua, un disparo perfecto, justo en el corazón. Lady Oscar casi se cae de la emoción y la sorpresa. Esa…esa mujer…

-¿Ahora me crees?

-Tu…

-Si, Soy Louis François de Lussac, el día en el que fui al convento por mi hermana, mi padre la asesinó a ella con un balazo en el corazón y a su marido, hiriéndome en el hombro izquierdo, arriba del corazón. Lusciana era mi gemela, por eso la vistieron con mis ropas y dijeron que había muerto de una bala al corazón.

-Louis...

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Oscar, te lo contaré con más detalle mañana, pero hoy, necesito tu ayuda, mi padre quiere la fortuna de los Farvras por eso piensa matar a mi esposo, Lord Mustang luego de quedar embarazada, él no tiene la culpa Oscar, tú que estás a diario con la reina, intercede por mí, que anule el matrimonio, para sacarlo de aquí…

-Louis…-Oscar abrazó a Riza como una loca, era su amiga, y había vuelto- haré lo que pueda…tu tranquila, pase lo que pase, eres bienvenida en mi casa…

-Gracias…Oscar –rijo Riza abrazando a Oscar.

Riza se soltó de inmediato de Lady Oscar al ver a su marido mirándolas expectantemente, en sus ojos vio furia, dolor, desilusión y odio. No supo que hacer, ese buen hombre solo sufría a su lado y ella aún no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, ahora todo había empeorado. Lady Oscar estaba tan sorprendida como su amiga y pensó en lo mal que lo pasaría, aquel encuentro no era muy deseado y seguro mal interpretado, y ella como general de la guardia no podía meterse en líos de matrimonio.

Y como la o "él" amante.

Roy vio a su mujer aferrándose al hijo de conde Jarjayes de una manera desesperada y amorosa, vio tranquilidad en su rostro, una tranquilidad que con él nunca demostró, sus mejillas había recobrado el color.

Primero dolor pasó por su corazón, porque ahora toda esperanza de que lo suyo pudiera mejorar había desaparecido, luego desilusión, de él por ser tan tonto y romántico y por ella por haberle engañado de esa forma tan horrible. Seguido furia, de no poder arrastrarla con él y besarla hacerla suya y que sepa quién mandaba y finalmente odio por el simple hecho de estar con ella hasta su muerte, o hasta que ella muera, por haber arrastrado su honor como un trapo sucio, por haberlo engañado.

Riza hizo una reverencia ante Lady Oscar y pasó por el lado de su marido si verlo con la cabeza gacha, quería salir de ahí, quería limpiar su honor ante él, quería…que todo se solucionara…quería…que él…

Salió lo más rápido posible y se encontró con Sir Hugues, la miró con odio y ella pasó por su lado con la cabeza en alto, no podía demostrar debilidad si quería sacarlos a ambos de Francia. Se reunió con su madre y no se separó de ella hasta que terminó la fiesta.

Lord Mustang maldijo al general Jarjayes y miró advirtiéndole que si lo veía cerca de su esposa lo mataría.

-No quiero verlo cerca de mi esposa general.

-Lady Elizabeth es mi amiga.

-NO quiero verle cerca ¿Entendió?

-No puede prohibírmelo.

-Pues iré por medio menos diplomáticos, soy su esposo y puedo denunciarlo por seducir a mi esposa. Estáis advertido general.

Lord Mustang se volteó y caminó hacia el salón, agarraría a su esposa y se la llevaría a su palacio y no la dejaría volver a salir, con tal de no encontrarse con su amante, su enemigo.

Su rival, por esa hermosa mujer.

* * *

HOOOOOLAAAA XD

Alos años x3, pero bueno no me dio el cerebro...y ahora incluso me duele ToT.

Enf in espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Agradesco sus reviews a:

**VALE BLACK:** Aveces los problemas amorozos mantienen la mente ocupada y eso esta bien, lastima que Riza tubo que mentir pero bueno, la pobre esta bastante cuerda despues de todo lo que ha pasado, gracias por tu review, y el fic these words se quedará ahí, no tengo idea alguna para continuarlo. No termines traumatizada, si no me traumaré yo ..

**Lady Scorpio: **No se si tngo talento , pero es deprimente preguntartelo a diario ;o; en fin, pues aun anda master, esos se seguiran peleando como perros y gatos x3

**Riza-Chuui:** Porque no chuui, si mato al padre no hay historia xD, y no me puedes sacar de la mansion pllay girl sino quien las administra a la master y a ti?' eh??? donde estan los negocios familiares ? xD. P.D: ya chuui bien q t encanto xD ese riz x havoc estaba muy bueno. xD

**Beautifly92:** Pues aun no lo pueden matar lamantablemente, y si pobre para mentir así. Gracias por tu revirew.

**RinkoInukai:** Jejeje, aquí está el cap prometido, con sufrimiento pero algo crece y depende de esto la hisotira, gracias alis nos vemos.

**Jun Tao Shinomori:** que bueno que te haya gustado, hago mi mejor exfuerzo pues el drama no es mi tema -o- a diferencia del tuyo que te encanta hacerme sufrir con tus royais angst .

**Ran-san: **si ella fue cruel, mani menor, pero tubo que, la mujer no sabe si o hace de buena o por algo mas, agradesco tu review. xau!

Nos vemos!

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ribon Noir

Capítulo 8 

-Así que, Madame, el general Jarjayes es su amante.

-No se de qué estáis hablando.

-¿A no¿Entonces que estaban haciendo abrazados a hurtadillas?

Lady Mustang miró a su esposo lo más tranquilamente que pudo, no se le ocurría como podría excusarse de su comportamiento y también quería saber como demonios llegó ahí¿quién se lo dijo¿Y si su padre se enteraba? Todo su trabajo no serviría. Su tono le enojaba, que se le trate como una simple mujer que debe explicar sus acciones la sacaba de cuadras y tratando de no gritarle la verdad y de comportarse como el caballero que le enseñaron a ser desde pequeña y de no desahogarse para poder cumplir su misión de salvarlo y de alejarlo de ella lo suficiente para que él pueda escapar.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?

-Retírese de mi habitación por favor.

-Bien… No se vuelva a acercar a él o la encerraré en un convento.

-No puede.

-Sí puedo, y puedo librarme de vos…que solo habéis sido un dolor en mi corazón.

Riza lo miró extrañada sin entender su posición, como hombre incluso si su bondad fuera infinita, ella era un dolor…para su corazón. Sin saber por que…se acercó a su esposo y cogió su rostro entre sus manos, se hundió en el mar azul de los ojos de su marido, tratando de entender porque se ponía mal…si era porque le chocara que ella le era infiel como persona o que el podría ser la burla de los nobles.

-Suéltame…

-Dígame ¿Qué le duele más mi lord¿Qué mi infidelidad lastime su corazón o su orgullo?

-¿Y qué le importaría si seguirá haciéndolo?

-Aun no me responde, mi lord.

Lord Mustang sintió la tentación de besarla ahí mismo al tenerla tan cerca, al sentir sus manos en su rostro, se imaginó esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo en un torbellino de pasión.

Sus labios eran tan deseables. No sabía como no podía acercarse a ellos sin ser devorada por la pasión en segundos. Sin querer se los mordió mientras su cuerpo la traicionaba y se acercaba cada vez más a su esposo.

Al sentirla a centímetros de él la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras sus labios chocaron contra los de ella en un baile de lenguas. Roy acariciaba su cintura mientras ella se entretenía con sus cabellos negros a placer.

-¿Mi lord? Sir Hugues está…-Luisa vio a su señor abrazando a su esposa cariñosamente mientras la acariciaba y la besaba en la boca con toda pasión. Riza al ver a la niña se separó rápidamente de su esposo y sin saber por que le dio un último pero casto beso en los labios de su esposo para salir de la habitación.

* * *

-Déjame entender… ¿Se besaron luego del espectáculo de ayer?

-Si Maes, y déjame decirte que no fue precisamente un beso vacío sino uno lleno de pasiones… lo sentí…como aquel del sueño.

-No sabía que eras supersticioso¿De veras crees en ese sueño?

-No lo sé Maes, pero ese beso…fue muy peculiar.

-Bien Roy, pero dime ¿La sigues…odiando?

-No la he odiado Maes, pero fue algo parecido lo que sentí, es decir, solo resentimiento porque nadie me había tratado así, pero…la entiendo…de alguna manera…

-¿La entiendes¿Entiendes su inconciencia y testarudez?

-Somos hombres Maes, los hombres siempre se llevan algo de las mujeres, de sus esposas, de sus hijas o sus nietas, en un matrimonio, nosotros llevamos la riendas y la mujer debe callarse y seguir, a ti no te gustaría acostarte con otra mujer que no fuera Gracia, a Riza no le debe gustar que un completo extraño se meta a su cama de la nada. (N.A: que hombre tan comprensivo XD lastima que no exista T.T)

-Lo que digas Roy, creo lo mismo, pero no se me ocurre ninguna razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te haya tratado así.

-Tal vez exageró, pero ya me encargaré de ello.

-Bien Roy

* * *

Riza estaba en su habitación, nerviosa y decepcionada de sí misma¿cómo pudo besarlo cuando debía demostrar que lo odiaba? Tal ves en este momento Lord Mustang estuviera sembrando la esperanza en su corazón de tenerla. Tenía que detener esa esperanza, incluso si su instinto le decía que la siguiera alimentando.

-¿Mi lady? –Y hablando de Roma.

-Mi lord –dijo Riza volteándose repentinamente al ver a su esposo con la camisa desecha. Por breves instantes pudo observar su pecho, muy bien delineado y el deseo infló su pecho a la vez, podía sentir que se le encogía el estomago y el bendito vestido no ayudaba, una sensación extraña la hacía estremecerse, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar involuntariamente su vientre.

-¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntó sonriente.

-Yo…yo no tengo nada que hablar con vos, váyase…

Se vio sorprendido, no era un trato lógico luego del apasionante beso de ayer.

-Largo…ya se lo dije…largo…váyase de mi habitación, asesino…

Sin tener nada que decir Lord Mustang salió de la habitación de su esposa con el corazón más destrozado. Riza se sentó en su cama y sin saber como ni porque, empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

Estaba desesperada, sin ver el sol, las nubes, las rosas, a su mejor amiga practicar, el cambio de guardia, nada.

Encerrada en el palacio sin ver a nadie, solo a su marido y a la niña que se le acercaba casi a diario, de vez en cuando a Sir Hugues que parecía matarla mientras la miraba. Su madre había ido a visitarla, su marido no estaba en casa así que tendría la libertad de hablar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido querida? Mi pequeña, ya es una mujer y una casada…

-Mamá…

-Lo sé, pero estoy muy feliz, lord Mustang es un hombre admirable.

-Lo es –dijo Riza desviando la mirada

-Querida, eres transparente como el agua, algo te pasa.

-Tonterías mamá, tengo un esposo perfecto, un palacio lujoso y muchas arcas llenas de oro… ¿Por qué no habría de ser infeliz?

-Por el mismo hecho que a ti nunca te importaron los esposos, los palacios y el oro, cielo, soy tu madre, puedes contármelo…

Riza no le podía decir que estaba arruinando su matrimonio para salvar a su marido y a ella, no lo podía decir que Lord Mustang la tenía encerrada porque se preocuparía y enfrentaría a su padre y este pueda descubrir su plan.

-Si de verdad quieres ayudarme solo te pido un favor.

-Por supuesto cielo¿Qué deseas?

-Necesito que le des un mensaje a Oscar…

-¿Para qué querida? –Preguntó su madre- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Por favor mamá, no quiero salir…

-Cielo eso no es lógico, ya estas grande, una señorita para que tenga que encargarme de tus mensajes –dijo riendo su madre.

-Mamá…por favor…-pidió Riza haciendo un puchero, mientras recordaba cuando era niña y pedía las cosas así.

- Jajaja está bien pequeña…está bien… ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-Espera, le escribiré algo, dáselo lo más pronto posible, que me de una respuesta escrita, y ven a entregármela.

-¿Escrita? Mi niña, no se lo diré a nadie…

-No es eso mamá, no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

-¿Y tu esposo?

-El menos mamá…veras… es una sorpresa.

-Eso no está bien…

-Mamá…lord Mustang es mi esposo, no mi confesor.

-Deberías llamarlo por su nombre.

-Sí mamá…

-No me has dado una respuesta ¿Por qué no quieres decírselo?

-Mamá…ya te dije que lord…Roy no puede enterarse.

-¿Y por qué?

-Mamá-dijo Riza arrastrando la palabra.

-De acuerdo muñeca, no se el día pero será lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias mamá.

* * *

-Es decir, luego del beso¿te dijo que eras un asesino?

-Sí Maes.

Sir Hugues miró a su amigo preguntándose como podía ser tan tonto, esa mujer lo odiaba y estaba jugando con él… ¿Y aun así no quería librarse de ella?

-Mira Roy, se que eres enamoradizo pero este "amor" si se le puede llamar así te está matando.

Lord Mustang lo miró y supo que tenía razón, su esposa no era una esposa, era una arpía disfrazada de una bella mujer. Tantas ganas que tenía de tenerla en sus brazos, besarla, abrazarla, hacerle el amor, y escucharla decir que quiere ser su esposa, que lo intentaría, que intentaría amarlo, que olvidaría a su amante, que sería solo suya.

No, nunca lo sería, esa arpía era mortal, era bella para atrapar a sus presas, y luego soltaba su veneno.

-Maes, la deseo… ¿entiendes eso?

-Sí, pero creo que cualquier mujer puede ser mejor compañera Roy, esa mujer solo serviría de compañera de cama, más no esposa ni consejera, busca a otra, hay miles de mujeres aquí que pueden ser ambas cosas.

Él como un caballero, jamás pensó que acabaría así pero si no lo hacía se iba a volver loco.

-Voy a meterla en mi cama Maes, aunque no le guste.

Sir Hugues abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Tú…tú qué?

-Voy a poseerla, contra su voluntad si es necesario.

-Vas a violarla.

-Un marido no viola a su esposa. Es mi mujer

-¡Pero es un ser humano¡O acaso no recuerdas la cara de mi hermana cuando ese maldito la forzó¡Serías capaz de ver ese rostro de nuevo!

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que le pidió a su madre mandar esa carta a Oscar, sinceramente esperaba una respuesta, su alma y su espíritu eran demasiado salvajes para soportar el encierro de aquel palacio, cerró los ojos y sintió como aquel aire matutino que le llegaba a la cara por la ventana de su habitación la llevo a recordar días pasados.

-Luscianna…

_-Riza, tengo mucho miedo, ese hombre… ¿Es cierto que aquel hombre es nuestro padre?_

_La pequeña Riza tenía el ceño fruncido desde la mañana, desde que el hombre que abofeteó a su madre y la llamó su heredero._

_-Tranquila Lusciana, mamá no lo dejará quedarse._

_-Pero mamá…_

_-Ya te dije que te tranquilices, si ella no lo hace. Laurent lo hará, él siempre nos defiende._

El sonido de los caballos la trajo al presente, aquellos recuerdos eran de su tierna infancia, seguían presentes en su mente, aquel momento fue antes de empezar su entrenamiento como guardia de la reina.

Laurent.

Laurent Verlaine.

* * *

Roy desvió la mirada. Claro que recordaba la desesperación de Diana Hugues.

-Maes…exageraba…

Diana Hugues, fue la niña más hermosa de la época, con cabellos rojos como su madre y de azules ojos, unas bonitas pecas adornaban su rostro, una rosa roja en su esplendor.

Torturada.

Forzada

Violada.

* * *

-¿Señorita Elizabeth?

-¡Laurent!

Laurent Verlaine seguía tan animado y gracioso, él la hizo reír mientras su padre la hacía llorar. No le importaba abrazarlo, estaba en todo su derecho. Él era, como el padre que siempre quiso tener.

- ¡Déjame adivinar¡Se ha casado!

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? Se supone que no puedo ver a nadie…

-Lo sé, yo trabajo aquí. Entré hace poco, en especial, no quería dejarle solo…no mi señor. Louis François de Lussac.

Riza abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

-Yo también te extrañaba…de alguna forma.

-Ya no necesita mis servicios, no como antes.

-¿Pero puedo confiar en ti no?

-Claro…

-¡Mi lady! –Dijo una doncella que se acercó- Vuestra madre ha llegado, la espera en su alcoba.

-Gracias, hasta otro día Laurent.

Riza se alejó dejando al hombre en medio del jardín.

-Hasta luego mi pequeña, mi niña, mi Riza…

-Mamá, te tardaste…

-Lo siento preciosa, no pude venir antes, pero aquí tienes la respuesta. Oscar es una persona muy agradable, me alegro que seas amiga suya, aquí está la respuesta.

Riza miró el pergamino esperanzada.

-Gracias mamá. Ah mamá, Laurent ahora está en los servicios de lord Mustang ¿No es una gran noticia?

Erzebeth sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, una sensación de pesadez y de alivio hacían que su mente vagara por el tiempo, recordando viejas palabras, viejas, reuniones, viejos amores, viejas decepciones.

Laurent Verlaine y ella era muy jóvenes, una vez que su esposo se fue del palacio por 6 años, ella corría a él o él a ella. Les gustaba reír, amarse, y ver a sus hijas dormir en sus cunas abrazados en la noche, acariciando sus cabellos o jugando con ellas en los días.

En los días felices.

-¿Mamá¿Te sientes bien?

-Nada…nada hija nada…

-Mamá, estas pálida, déjame…

-No, estoy bien, solo que me sorprendió…será mejor, que regrese a casa…cuídate pequeña…

Luego de despedirse de su madre y meditar un poco sobre su comportamiento, Riza, ya tranquila en su escritorio, abrió la misiva de Oscar.

"_Querida Louis:_

_Lamento saber de tu encierro, supongo que tu esposo no debe de tener una gran opinión de mí luego del incidente en el jardín de Versalles, pero se lo que es estar encerrada y peor tu, que te han obligado a comportarte como una mujer otra vez y encima te han condenado al matrimonio. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, la idea de salir a montar juntas es muy tentadora y la fecha que has dispuesto es ideal._

_Nos encontraremos a las ocho de la noche, no te preocupes por mi entrada, me las arreglaré sola y conseguirte ropa para montar es sencillo, espérame y me aseguraré de aparecer después de que se vaya tu marido._

_Tuyo._

_Oscar François de Jarjayes" _

Fabuloso, lo que había esperado, ahora saldría de está prisión. Lo único que faltaba era esperar.

* * *

HOOOOLA! XD RENACIIII!!!

sorry gente, me demore mucho en actualizar! pero prometo no demorarme más! Estaba en crisis .. pero e fin ya estoy escribiend el siguiente cap!!!! en dos semanas lo tengo listooo...si que no me matan con tareas XD

En fin gracias por los rws:

Beautifly92: hooola! XD sienot la demora...pues...que si le dice la verdad...no hay hisotira y la torutra se acabaria muy pronto!! XD

Lady Scorpio: no te quejes! tu me enseñaste a vagar! XD aqui esta...amor?? recuerda que naci para torturar! XD master-chan!! prometo no demorarme tanto pero tu tampoco! XD

Vale Black: jejeje aparentemente he dejado a medio mundo traumado con la otra hisotira, pero no te proecupes...esta si acabara bien, gracias por tu apoyo.

Darian-Uzumaki: lo hace porque es hombre mani...esa especie no piensa mucho XD bueeeno!!! gracias por tu rws! take care!

Sherrice-Adjani: pues a viste...ni una ni la otra! cuidate!!!

Gracias a todas y todos.

Reviews si? ñn

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


End file.
